Fan Freaking Tastic
by Alarica Glory Ange
Summary: Oh boy, Halloween. But what the heck is this man-thing who just took me and Caitlin, and where is Caitlin? If he killed her or something, why didn't he kill me? Even if he is a killer, he is still frikin hot! Damn, why do I always go for the men who are bad boys..? MA for sexual content, later in story, and some swearing.
1. Ooo Halloween

_Disclaimer - I don't own and predators (my friend technically owns the predator but she gave me permission to use him) or any creatures that may enter this story but I do own Jackie and Caitlin so plz dunt take dem thanks :D_

* * *

"BOO!" Caitlin screams in front of my face, dragging me from my sleep. Reflexively I scream and slap her face. "Ow! Jack! What was that for?"

"Its your fault you scared the hell out of me."

"Well you don't have to slap me!"

"Reflexes woman, I'm a ninja."

"Right.. Well then maybe you should be a ninja today, it is Halloween after all."

Ah, Halloween my most loved and most hated holiday of all. Nothing is better than dressing up as some random creature-thing and running around scaring the crap out of people, but then there is the fact that practically every light in the city I live in is off to 'set the mood' and not that way. I'm sure some of you are thinking 'its just lights, what's the big deal about that?' well it's a SUPER BIG DEAL, I'm terrified of the dark.

I know, how could an awesome chick like me be afraid of the dark? Well its possible people. Ah, and I suppose your wondering why Caitlin called me 'Jack' well, my real name is Jackie but my friends and some other peoples call me Jack as a joke, I don't mind it and I'm use to it. "Jack. Earth to Jack" Caitlin's voice pulls me back to reality and I blink multiple times and look at her, "sorry, day dream."

"You've dreamed enough during your sleep."

"You can never dream enough."

"Uh huh, anyway what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Come back in an hour and you shall see the amazing Jackie transformation." I say with the voice like a magician's.

"That's beautiful Jackie, I need to go get changed anyway." She walks out of my room and into hers, the room next door to mine. I have no parents living with me, at 16 I left and went to an apartment and am now living with my roommate Caitlin, she is 18 and I am currently 17. I lazily climb out of my bed and walk over to my closet and grab a black dress that is so ripped up it looked like Freddy Kruger visited me in my sleep when I wore it.

I even painted red on it to look like blood, I have to say, I did pretty well on destroying my dress for Halloween. I grab three different zippers that are all the same light tan color as my body. Then I walk into my bathroom and take off my pajamas and slip on my dress and glue the zippers onto my hands and on my face, the zippers half zipped so it looks like my skin is unzipped. After the glue dries I use my make up and put red eye shadow all over the areas that look like I unzipped my skin.

After an hour of putting make up on my hands and face and on the areas of my body where my dress is ripped up I finally finish my gruesome unzippy person costume. I walk out of my room and into the living room to see Caitlin sitting on the couch, chains all over her body and making them look like they are stabbing into her body. "Jeez Cait, its not like your going to meet Pinhead or something." She glares at me and shakes her head slightly, mocking my voice and saying what I just said and I laugh at her, "sorry to burst your bubble."

"You _are_ a bubble burster. Its all you ever do"

"Uh huh, sure I do. Come on, get your phanny up off my couch and lets go scare the crap out of people." She grins and gets off the couch and walks out of the apartment with me following behind her.

**~Time laps of an hour of scaring the heebe jeebes out of people~**

"That was aamaazzinng" Caitlin says after the hour passed. I laugh, "you bet your ass it was."

"But I don't want to lose my ass…"

"You don't have to worry because it was amazing."

"Oh yeah, that's true." She laughs and I roll my eyes at her stupidity, "I still can't believe your older than me." She smirks and we continue walking back to our apartment, passing through a forest to get back to the city, a dark forest. I nervously gaze around, staying close to Caitlin then all of a sudden I hear a twig crack not to far away from me and I scream, Caitlin looks over and sees a deer and she laughs, "your so pathetic Jackie."

"Shut up." I frown at her and she smirks again then a tree falls down directly in front of us and this time we both scream. Then a tall man, about eight feet in height climbs up on top of the fallen tree and looks at us, his long black dreadlocks gathered neatly together in clumps with some golden rings around them. I couldn't get much of his skin tone because of the darkness of the forest and the only light we had was the full moon, but his skin looked dark green with tints of different colors. He wasn't clothed much but what he did have on was an ancient looking plate armor that stopped at the bottom of his rib cage with armored shoulder pads.

The rest of his torso was covered in a net looking thing and his hips and crotch was covered with a loin cloth covering his crotch and two armored pads on the outer sides of his legs. His shins were also guarded by this ancient armor. On his wrists where what looked like wrist guards that started at his wrist and stopped at his elbow. His face was covered by a strange looking mask. Caitlin slowly leans toward me, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?" her voice was hushed but sounded surprised, and I was surprised by his appearance as well.

"Yes, I am seeing it, and that is a friking sexy costume!" I whisper back to her. Somehow the 'man' must of heard me because he cocked his head to the side after I finished and I very slightly smile. Suddenly the 'man' dashes over to us and grabs both of us and runs away with us. All I remember is hearing screaming from Caitlin and me then blackness.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review on how it is and I'll continue writing! :D_


	2. Ooo Yautja

I groan and sit up slowly and put my hand on my head, trying to ease the headache pounding against my head. I glance around and see that I am in my bed, in my apartment, what the hell is happening? I look over at my alarm clock and see that it is ten in the morning. I look down and see that my body was washed off, and I was in my pajamas, ok seriously, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? Was it all seriously just a dream? No, its not Halloween anymore it was November the 1st.

Halloween was last night. I groan again and slide out of the bed and search my body, seeing if there are any scratches or wounds. Nothing, my body is as smooth and unharmed as a baby's butt. I look around again and walk out into the hall, "Caitlin? Caitlin where are you?" No answer. I frown and walk all over the apartment, searching for her and nothing, she is nowhere.

"And its ten, she is never up this early..." I quietly say to myself when suddenly something in the corner of the living room shifts and I faintly see the outline of the 'man' Caitlin and I saw the day before and I take a sharp inhale of air and look over at him. Before I knew it he appeared right before my eyes and begins clicking quietly.

Clicking? And it's the day after Halloween and he is still in his costume, or I believe it's a costume... "Hello..?" The creature clicks more but doesn't say anything in English, definitely not human, or maybe he is foreign? Nah, he is an alien. Wait… HOLY FRIK THERE IS AN ALIEN IN MY HOUSE! I try my best not to scream or even show any fear. Well at least I have lights on. Then the power goes out. "FUCK MY BAD LUCK!" I accidentally scream out and I back away from where I last saw the alien thing.

The clicking gets closer then stops, then I hear the most sexiest sound I've ever heard, something like, purring..? It came from behind me and sounded right in my ear and I feel a hand be placed on my shoulder. Despite from being totally aroused from that I scream again and run away from him back to my room, or so I thought was my room. But instead of my room, it was a nice comfy WALL. I slam into it hard from the lack of vision since there is no light. My head hits it and I instantly pass out and fall backwards and hit the ground hard.

**~Time laps of, how ever long it takes to wake back up after hitting a wall :D lets say, 20 minutes~**

I wake up to a terrible headache, once again back in my bed. I groan, "what is up with all these stupid headaches when I wake up..?" I look around my all to familiar bedroom, the only thing not familiar was the tall sexy alien dude standing at the end of my bed watching me. I look at him, becoming a little more comfortable from his presence, "hello, Mr. Alien Dude…"

He just clicks at me in response, thank god its not his arousing as crap purrs. "Do you even sleep?" He nods his head yes, "oh so you can understand me?" Once again, he nods yes. I climb out of bed and walks over to him and reaches my hand out for a handshake, "I'm Jackie, but you can call me Jack if you like, everyone does." The alien looks at my hand and looks back at me and tilts his head.

"It's a hand shake, you shake my hand." He lightly grabs my wrist and wiggles it back and forth, making my hand shake. I stare at him and laugh, "no no, like this." I softly take his hand off my wrist with my free hand and holds his hand with mine in a handshake and shakes his hand. He watches me with interest, not at all paying attention to our hands. I let go of his hand and he lowers it back down to his side and I lower mine back to my side as well.

I smile at him slightly and my eyes begin to defy me and lead me into looking at his body and features. Dang you eyes! Why did you have to attract me to his sexyness? I stare at his muscular body and note each of his attractive features, I look back up at his face and see that he is staring at me and as I look at him he begins to purr again.

I instantly shutter at the sound and become aroused. I grab his hand and pull him out into the hall, "you can sleep here, somewhere, I don't care just, sleep." I shut the door fast, and go back to my bed and sit on it. I close my eyes and calm myself and pulls the covers back over my body and slowly drift into a fitful sleep.


	3. Ooo Language

I wake up to the arousing purr right in front of my face. I open my eyes fast and see the alien's face right in front of mine. I scream and slide away from him fast and sit up, "God! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Paya?" Is all the alien said.

I stare at him, "Paya?" He nods, he points to his mouth through his mask and moves his hand out like something was coming out of his mouth and holds up one finger. I tilt my head, "God?"

He nods a lot, "Paya."

"Your God is named Paya?"

He nods. I smile at him slightly, I have to admit, even his voice is sexy. Maaan, I could just grab his dreadlocks and pull him against me but I doubt he would like that, plus, I still don't know anything about him. "Ok, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

He puts his hand on his chest and pats it a few times and points to the eyes on his mask and points to me and then puts his hands together and puts his hands next to his head and tilts his head slightly on them. "You watch me sleep?"

He nods. Now _that_ was creepy, but kind of cute. "Do you even know how to speak English?" He watches me for a few seconds, not moving. After a bit he slowly nods his head yes. "Well then why wont you talk to me?" He puts his hand against his chest again and shakes his head no, then puts his hand against his mouth and moves it away like he said when he told me about talking, then points to me. "You, cant talk to me?"

He shakes his head yes again. "Why not?" He shakes his head no and puts his hand against his mouth and moves it away again. "You can't say?" He shakes his yes yet again and I frown. He puts his hands up next to his head like a surrender and I watch him. He points to me and puts his hand against his mouth and moves it away, telling me to talk. "I don't know what to talk about…"

He watches me, slightly moving his head. "Well, I don't know much about you or really trust yo-" I get cut off by him jumping up and pointing at me, does the motion for talk again, then makes a circle in the air like, repeat. I repeat again and he stops me at trust again. "Trust?" He nods and does the 'I can't say' motions again and then points to me again. "You can't say anything because you don't trust me?" He nods his head a lot. "Geez, I never thought I'd play charades with an alien." He tilts his head. I look at him, "what is your species name?" He studies me for a second, "Yautja."

"Yautja?"

He nods and points to me, "Ooman."

"I'm an Ooman? Does that mean human?"

He nods again and scoops me up into his arms and I just lay in his arms, stunned he just did that. He walks outside with me and I notice its night time, he sets me down, slightly roughly and points up to the moon, "luar-ke."

"Moon?"

He nods. I watch him, "what is your name?"

Once again he studies me, this time more seriously, in fact I could practically feel his gaze piercing through his mask into me, "Yeyinde."

"Yeyinde?" I smile slightly, "does that mean anything?"

He stands with his hands on his hips and looks in the distance, standing in a heroic pose. "Hero?" He shakes his head no, "Strong" once again, no, "Big?" no, "..Brave?" He nods his head yes and gets out of the pose. He holds up one finger. "One?" He nods once again. "Yeyinde means Brave One?" He nods a lot and purrs at me, I shiver again and feel my crotch start getting wet from being aroused, "Ok you need to stop that."

He instantly stops and watches me with his head tilted. Why does he have to look so cute with his head tilted, like a cute little puppy dog? Its so unfair..! In fact, why does his entire body and personality have to be so cute, I could just grab his wittle face and kiss him all over. But I won't, don't worry people. Or will I..? Naahh. Maybe later though.

I giggle quietly to myself and he tilts his head more and I forget that I was just daydreaming so to him it just looks like I randomly giggled. I glance around awkwardly and stare up at the moon and Yeyinde turns his attention back up to the moon as well and we both stare up into the beautiful moon together.


	4. Ooo Caitlin

I wake up, once again to another headache and I groan loudly, "I didn't even do anything! Why do I have another frikin' headache?" I lazily slide out of my bed and put my hands on my head and groan loudly. I move over to my door and open it, my eyes closed from the sleepyness still lingering inside me, I begin to walk out of my room and hit something hard and fleshy and, good smelling. I open my eyes and blink multiple times and look up to see Yeyinde standing in front of me, looking down at me.

I yawn, "Mornin, can you, scoot Yeyinde? I'm hungry." He obeys and steps over to the side and watches me as I walk out of my room and into the kitchen, which is next to the living room which is next to Caitlin's bedroom and my bedroom. I shuffle into the kitchen, dragging my feet slightly and go over to the refrigerator and grab a carton of milk and put it on the counter. I then walk over to the cabinet where we keep our plates, bowls, etc. and pick up a bowl and put it on the counter next to the milk. I grab some lucky charms from a different cabinet, cause lucky charms are frikin' awesome man, and pour it into the bowl.

I set the box down and pour the milk in the bowl and put that down too and put the cap back on and put everything away. I walk back over to the counter and pick up my bowl and open a drawer and pick up a spoon. I close the drawer with my butt and walk over to the table and sit down and start eating the cereal. Yeyinde takes a seat across from me and watches me eat. I stop and look at him, "aren't you hungry?" He shakes his head no and I shrug slightly and continue eating. After a few minutes, I finish my cereal and drink the milk, then put the bowl and spoon into the dishwasher. I walk back into the living room and look over at Caitlin's room, then at Yeyinde.

"What did you ever do with my friend?" He shrugs. "You don't know..?" He makes no gesture. "How can you not know? You're the one who kidnapped us, and by the way, did you shower and change my clothes the night you took us?" He studies me, like he always does before making a decision if he should tell me something or not, he nods his head yes. I instantly blush and look away from him before he could see me blush but I'm pretty sure he saw because he begin to purr softly, I look over at him, blushing more, "Hey! I thought I told you not to do that!"

He instantly stops and his body movement showed me that he was taken aback from me yelling at him, I frown sadly, "I'm sorry Yeyinde, I didn't mean to snap at you." He watches me and very quietly purrs to himself so I can't hear. I stand up and walk over to Caitlin's old room and look around the room and step into it. I quietly sight and walk around inside the room, looking at her things. I hear Yeyinde walk into the room and I turn and look at him, he walks over to me and pats his chest then moves his index and middle fingers like a person walking, then points to me then point to a picture of Caitlin. I watch him and smile, "You'll take me to Caitlin?"

He nods and walks out of the apartment and turns invisible. I follow him out and walk out of the apartment building and into an alley next to the apartment building. Yeyinde appears in front of me and picks me up. He jumps over a fence and runs out into a nearby forest, the forest Caitlin and I first met him in. He sets me down and walks over to where flies are gathering. I feel a little scared as I walk over and see Cathie's body laying there, no skull or spine, I scream loudly in fear and sadness and Yeyinde puts his hand over my mouth to silence me and puts his other arm around me. I struggle a lot and get away from him and I stare at him, "you killed her!" He stares at me and shakes his head no a lot. "Yes you did!" He continues shaking his head no. "Well who else killed her?"

He studies me very hard and slowly walks over to me, "I came to Earth with another Yautja, he must have found your friend and killed her for her skull and spine, we call them trophies. That is why your friend did not return, she has died." I stare at him in complete surprise. He talked to me. He actually talked to me! In English! Despite the crappy news about Caitlin.., but Yeyinde actually talked to me!

I smile and he looks at me with a tilt to his head like 'your happy about your friend dieing?' I quickly blink and make the smile fade from my face, "oh, that sucks really bad…" I look at the body and cringe and make a 'Bleh' noise. Yeyinde looks at me and tilts his head. I look at him, "it's a think I do when there is something gross I see."

"So it seems." He looks at the body and pulls out a container with blue liquid in it and pours it over the body and the body disintegrates right before my eyes. I stare at the ground where the body just was in astonishment. Yeyinde looks at me and smirks under his mask, he places the container back in its holder on his belt.

"That, was frikin' awesome."

"Thank you." He chuckles quietly. I walk over to his side and looks at the container. I notice all the other things on his belt as well, "wow, you have a lot of stuff."

"Yes."

"Whats the wrist band thingy for?"

"It is my wrist blades." He lifts his arm slightly and two long blades come out of the wrist guard and I stare at them, "that's awesome." I softly touch the blade and smile. He purrs very quietly at me so I can't hear it. He retracts the blades back into the guard and picks me up and runs back to the alley next to my apartment and sets me down.

I watch as he turns invisible and climbs up the building and climbs into the window of my apartment. I walk out of the alley and go into the elevator, having to go the uncool way, unlike Yeyinde. The elevator stops at my floor and I get off and walk into my apartment and stop to see Yeyinde's back to me with him looking down at the floor.


	5. Ooo Closeness

"Yeyinde…" I slowly approach him, slightly nervously, "are you alright?" He turns and looks at me, "I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed a little, depressed."

"I feel no depression. You should sleep, it is late." I slowly nod and walk to my bedroom and sit on the bed. My mind buzzing like an angry bee, or my study hall teacher when I talked to much in class. I mean its study hall! You don't just sit there and stare at a wall after your done with your work..! My mind buzzed with the thoughts of Caitlin being gone forever. No more Caitlin, and the thought of Yeyinde. Yes, Yeyinde. He talked to me, so does that me he trusts me? It must be, because his charades moment is finally over and he is actually using his English words.

I need to sooth my mind with a nice hot shower. I stand up and walk over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me and take off my clothes and get in the shower and clean up. After 10 minutes, I step out of the shower and dry myself off and get dressed and brush my teeth and dry my light brown hair until it curves back to its normal, free flowing curls. I smile at my reflection in my mirror and hang my towel up over the towel rack and I walk over to the door and open it. I walk out into my bedroom and sit down on my queen sized bed and lay down in the middle of it and cover myself with my warm blankets. My eyes flutter shut and I drift into a peaceful sleep.

**~The next morning~**

I yawn and stretch my arms above my head and feel something heavy on my stomach/waist. I look over to see Yeyinde laying close next to me, radiating a warm heat against my body. I stare at him for a few moments, he had no armor on, just his loin cloth and the netting on his legs, I could see that because he was above the covers, not under them like me. Suddenly I notice he didn't have his mask on either. I stare at his features on his face and look at the four claws that surrounded his mouth, his face looked so, attractive… And so sexy… Man, he is just a total package! The lighting of the sun shining on him gave me an opportunity to check out his body.

His skin was indeed dark green like when I saw him the first night, the tents to his skin was red and black. And he was RIPPED, but not in like the super, gross, why are you so muscular, way. He was muscular and looked very strong, but not intimidating like he is going to rip your face off. But maybe that's just because he is sleeping, and almost everyone looks peaceful when the sleep. I smile and look at his arm and slightly picks up his arm, using almost all my strength and I slide out from under his arm and lay his arm down on the bed. I walk out into the kitchen and eat cereal again. After finishing and cleaning up, I walk back into my bedroom and go into my bathroom and fix my hair and brush my teeth.

I look at my reflection again and look at my dark blue eyes, the type of blue you would see in the ocean after going a few feet down, but not very deep down where its like, almost black. The dark blue is the main color, and there is light blue around the pupils. I smile slightly, I've always loved my eyes, and apparently other men have as well. I turn and start to walk out of the bathroom and hit a wall of flesh and I look up to see Yeyinde, "ok man, you really gotta stop standing in front of doorways." I giggle and he smiles slightly. Even his smiles were sexy! I smile back and he moves out of the way and I walk out of the bathroom.

"Jackie." I hear my name called from behind me and I turn and look at Yeyinde. He walks over to me and softly cups my chin with his hand and tilts my head up so I'm looking directly at his face. He looks deeply, directly into my eyes, and smiles, "your eyes.., they are so beautiful." I blush, and that's when I notice his deep golden eyes, deep beautiful golden eyes. I have to say, he should take his words back because his eyes were A LOT more beautiful than my eyes. "Thank you Yeyinde. Yours are very beautiful too."

He purrs and instantly stops, remembering what I said, and I could tell he was acting like he doesn't want to get yelled at again. I smile at him and he lets go of my chin. I lower my head back to my normal angle and walk back out into the living room and he follows me. I plop down on the couch and look at my tv, to lazy to turn it on, "tv, turn on." It didn't. "Turn onnnnn." Of corse it didn't turn on, its not some magical turn on turn off tv that activates by voice.

Yeyinde watches me from the bedroom doorway and smirks slightly. He walks over to the tv and picks up the remote and walks over to me and drops the remote onto my stomach. I giggle, "tank ya." I pick up the remote and sit up and turn on the tv and flip through a bunch of different channels. Yeyinde watches the tv and sits down next to me. I recall the moment before I went to sleep when he was looking at the ground when I walked into my apartment. I look over at him, "Yeyinde, when I walked in last night and you were standing there, are you sure you weren't depressed?"

"Positive."

"Your sure your sure?"

"As sure as I could possibly be." He looks at me, "why?" I shrug, "you just looked depressed to me."

"I was lost in thought." He looks back at the tv, "I always get lost in thought at random times."

"Huh, so do I." I slowly drift my attention to a corner of the wall where the wall connects to the ceiling in the room and stare at it for what seems like ten minutes, but was actually a half a minute because Yeyinde noticed and softly patted my shoulder, "are _you_ okay?" I blink a lot and look around and look at him, "huh?"

"I said, are you okay?"

"Oh, yea." I giggle, "I sometimes get lost in thought, but I sometimes just drift off into space."

"That would be a terrible thing if you were on my ship and that happened."

"No, I don't really mean to drift into space. It means I just focus on nothing, like I just did, I focused on the corner of the wall."

"Ah. Yes, that would make much more sense."

I giggle quietly and watch the tv, Spongebob Squarepants on. I don't care what you people think, you can never EVER get to old for Spongebob! He is like, teh best cartoon EBER! "What is that thing?" Yeyinde's curious voice drifted into my ears.

"That? Well that's Spongebob Squarepants."

"Spongebob... Squarepants..?"

"Yupper. See he is called that because he is a sponge, and he has square pants."

"Ah, I see how that can relate."

I smile and slowly lean on him, seeing what he would do. He doesn't do anything, just continues watching the tv. I slowly scoot closer to him until my side is against his. He faintly purrs. I could tell since I'm so close to him. I close my eyes and listen to his, seductive, smoothing purr. I feel him slowly move his arm that I am leaning against and moves his arm so I am leaning against his side and he puts his arm over my shoulders. He feels so warm, and even though his skin feels rough, it still feels soft, in a weird way.

If I just had a blanket made of him I would have it around me all the time, but a blanket of a Yautja would be reaaally weird, and awkward. It'd be like killing a goat for its hide, except it's a person-like-thing. Okay this is really getting off topic, stupid daydreaming! I continue listening to his purrs and drift into a very peaceful and loving sleep.


	6. Ooo Ooman

I wake up a few hours later to be laying on top of Yeyinde with his arms around me, I look down at him and look around, feeling a bit uncomfortable like this, with my body fully touching his. I slowly roll out of his arms and land on the ground. I curse quietly to myself and stand up. I look over to see the tv still on, I pick up the remote and turn it off. Yeyinde instantly shoots up into a sitting position and looks around like he doesn't remember what happened, then he sees me and smiles. I smile back at him. He stands up and walks over to my stereo and looks at it and tilts his head, "what is this?"

"It's a stereo, it plays music."

"Music?" He looks at the stereo and taps it with his clawed finger, "interesting. So you actually found a way to take multiple people and shrink them down and place them in this box so they can play music? Even us Yautjas have not figured that out yet." I laugh quietly, "no silly. The band records their music and puts it on this disc."

I walk over to the stereo and open the disc tray and take out the disc, a Five Finger Death Punch CD, War is the Answer album. "Now, you don't want to scratch the bottom of the disc, because then the stereo wont be able to play it." He softly takes the CD from me like it's a baby. He inspects it and looks at the side with the album name and band name, "Five Finger Death Punch? What is that? It sounds painful."

"No," I giggle, "that's the band's name"

"War is the answer. Well, I can not really disagree with that."

"That is the album name, War is the Answer. Let me see the disc." He gently hands it back to me and I put it back in the stereo and turn it on and music begins to blast 'War is the Answer' through the speakers. Yeyinde cringes a lot and covers his ears and screeches slightly. I pause the music and he takes his hands off his ears, "don't like metal do you?" I giggle.

"Metal? You mean metal pieces actually go through the speakers and go into my ears?"

"No!" I laugh again, "that is the genre of music, it is part of the main genre called Rock music."

"Rock music? I hope that is not a bunch of songs with rocks being smashed together."

"Where are you getting all these ideas?" I giggle, "and no, its not. There is another genre called hip-hop, but you don't actually hop while listening to it."

He nods, "oh, okay."

I hear a knock on my door and Yeyinde instantly gets in front of me. I stare at him, "its alright, its just a person."

"An Ooman. I shall be cloaked, and in the corner." He keeps to his word and becomes invisible and walks over to a corner of the room where it is dark and he can blend easily. I walk over to the door and unlock it and take the chain off and open the door and suddenly I'm lifted up into the air with arms around me hugging me, "woah!" I look at my hugger and see its my close guy friend, Jacob. "Hey Jacob." I laugh and smile and he sets me down and he ruffles my hair, "whats up Jackie?"

"Nothing much. Just, hangin' out."

"Cool, can I come in?"

"Sure." I back into the room and he walks in and I shut the door behind him. He turns and looks at me, "Jack, I heard about Caitlin. I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah… It sucks pretty bad…"

"You must get lonely now."

"Nah, I have a friend that comes and goes from time to time." I say calmly, lying obviously, because the friend is always there. I distantly hear a purr from Yeyinde in the corner and I slightly shiver from the sexyness of the sound. Jacob looks around, "what was that?"

"Huh, oh it was me. I'm practicing my purring." I open my mouth slightly and make my tongue vibrate, making a purr.

"Oh, nice. Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know were to find me." He gives me a short peck of a kiss on the top of my head and opens the door and walks out. I shut the door behind him and watch the door then suddenly I'm picked up very high and I start squirming and kicking and screams. I get sat back down and turn to see Yeyinde, "geez Yeyinde! You scared the heebe jeebes out of me!"

"I am sorry…"

"Its alright… Why did you do that anyway?"

He shrugs, "your Ooman friend did it, so I did it. You did not enjoy it as much when I did it though."

"Well, you're a lot taller than him so you picked me up a lot more than he did and I didn't expect you to do that."

"I am sorry Jackie."

"Its fine, really." He softly purrs at me and I close my eyes and shiver from the pleasure. He notices I shivered and cocks his head to the side, "are you cold?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Oh, because then I would have to do this." He wraps his arms around me and holds me close against his hot, in both ways, body. I stand there for a few seconds, registering what just happened and I softly pull away from him, "thanks, I'm warm now." I smile slightly nervously at him and he nods. "Oomans are such an interesting specie."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you act very, unique. It interests me."

"Thank you?"

"I hope I did not offend you, I meant to complement you."

"Oh, well buddy, that's nice but that was a weird complement."

"Oh…"

"But its fine, its fine I'm okay." I smile at him, "it was a nice complement."

He looks at me and smiles. God, that smile. It could melt something that's been frozen since the beginning of time. I smile back at him, "I need to go get a few things from the store."

"Store?"

"Yeah, things like food, clothes, excreta."

"I see." I watch as he turns and walks into Caitlin's old bedroom that has now been cleaned out from her items and now is currently Yeyinde's room. I turn and walk out of the apartment and go down and begin my shopping spree.


	7. Ooo Forest

I arrive back at my apartment with bags from clothing stores and from grocery stores. I ride the elevator up to the top floor, where my apartment is. Opening the door, I walk in and go into the kitchen, setting the grocery bags down on the counter and putting my clothing bags in my bedroom. I turn to walk out but I see Yeyinde in front of the doorway and I put my hand out onto his arm to stop be from bumping into him, again. "Oh, well hello Mr. Muscle." I take my hand off his arm and he chuckles, "Yeyinde, you're standing in the doorways again."

"Oh, sorry." He moves out of the way so I can get out of the room. I walk out of the room and into the kitchen and put away the items I bought so nothing spoils. I throw away the bags and look over at Yeyinde who is standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest watching me. I smile slightly at him and walk over to the door and look at him, "do you want to go for a walk? You've been in here for a while."

"Okay." He walks over to me and cloaks. I open the door and walk out into the hallway and up to the roof and Yeyinde follows me. I arrive up onto the roof and look around. It is seven in the morning in November. The sun was just coming up over the trees, I've always loved fall, the pretty trees and the way their leaves fall onto the ground. Yeyinde walks up next to me and uncloaks. He looks around then looks at the trees directly in front of us. "Isn't it beautiful?" I ask to him.

"Yes."

I smile slightly and look at him and he looks at me. He picks me up and jumps off the building and lands on the ground, I watch him, "geez, iron legs." He chuckles at me and sets me down. I wrap my arms around myself to keep my heat in, not storing much heat since I'm only in jeans and a t-shirt. Yeyinde has his armor and mask back on, he walks towards the forest and looks back at me to see if I am following. I walk over next to him and we both walk into the forest. When we arrive inside the forest, we stop. Yeyinde looks at me, "do you know why I am here?"

"Well, you lead me here."

"I meant, do you know why I am on Earth."

"Ohhh, I dunno. To party harty?"

"No." He chuckles, "the main reason is, I was sent here by the Elders to hunt, hunt for humans. Collect their skulls as trophies."

"Oh… Is that why your buddy killed Caitlin..?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"You seemed. To interesting, and unique to kill, and I was correct."

"Well, that's either really scary or really nice."

"Do not be frightened by me, I do no want to scare you."

"I know that. I didn't say I was scared."

"Very well." He looks around the forest and at the tree that fell over in front of me and Caitlin and he walks over to it. I follow, looking at the tree, "did you do this?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that must have taken a lot of strength."

"Not really, I used my wrist blades." He walks over to the stump and looks at it. I follow him and look at it too, the stump looked like it was slashed by two blades, or claws and that is how it fell, "ah, well that makes sense." He looks over and smiles under his mask at me. I look around and walk around the tree and looked at it. Yeyinde climbs up on top of it and sits down in front of me. I look up at him and he purrs, I smile and shiver slightly. "You are cold?" Yeyinde asks me.

"Um, yes."

He picks me up and sits me on his lap and wraps his arms around me, holding me close against his body so all I feel is heat. He smells so good… Like fresh air, dirt and grass. He purrs more and tightens his arms around me, and I feel his temperature rise, as does mine.

I feel his head move against mine and I hear him smell my hair. It sends a shiver down my spine and I shiver slightly and move closer against his body. My arousement effecting both of us. Yeyinde takes a deep inhale of my wetness and then quickly picks me up off him and sets me down. I watch as he runs away back to the city. I walk back to the city and into my apartment and go up the elevator up to my floor and walk out and into my room.


	8. Ooo Containment

I slowly ease my breathing in front of my apartment room. I run my hand through my hair and close my eyes. I can't believe that just happened. Opening my eyes, I turn and open the door and walk inside and close the door behind me. I look over and see Yeyinde sitting on the couch. "Hey Yeyinde."

He looks over at me, "hello."

I blush slightly, "sorry about, before."

"It is okay. It was mainly my fault anyway." He looks away from me and at the tv in front of him, SpongeBob on again. I slowly walk over to him and sit down next to him. I watch the screen and Yeyinde looks over at me, "I will need to kill some humans for their skulls, it is the reason I came here after all. If I return back to my planet, the Elders would be confused."

I look over at him, "okay."

"I am going to meet up with my partner, we will hunt together. I suggest you stay here. I do not know how he will react, seeing a female Ooman with me."

I nod slowly, "I will probably go see some movie or something."

"Very well." He stands up and puts his hand on my head and walks out of my apartment after cloaking. I watch him and after a few minutes I turn off the tv and walk out into the hallway. I go down the elevator and into a movie theater. I buy a ticket for True Grit. I walk into the theater and watch the movie.

**~Time laps of an hour~**

I walk out of the theater and out into the sidewalk. I look around then everything goes black.

**~Time laps of a half an hour~**

I wake up to see that I'm in a strange building and everything is dark. I start to shiver out of fear from the darkness. I squint my eyes and look around, trying to see if anyone is around. "Hello..?" No reply. I slowly get up and look around. Two men appear in front of a glass wall in front of me and lights turn on. I wince from the sudden brightness and I cover my eyes. I look out from the glass wall and look at the men, "what are you doing?" I frown.

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what? For pigs to fly?"

"No. For your friend."

"My friend..?" I frown at them. The two men walk away from the wall and I sit down in the corner of my room. I close my eyes and sigh quietly. I open my eyes a minute later and look down at the dirty, concrete floor. I drag my finger through the dust and dirt and play tick-tack-to with myself, "well, this game is a total waste of time while playing with yourself."

I quietly sigh to myself and look up from the floor. I lay down on the poorly put together bed, "geez, did a five year old put this bed together? Wait, I think a five year old could do better than this." I hear the two men grumbling from behind the glass and smirk slightly. I slowly drift into sleep.


	9. Ooo Yeyinde's Friend

I slowly wake up with yet _another_ headache, I groan and sit up, remembering where I am. "Great, I'm still in here." I mumble to myself. I slide out of the bed and walk over to the glass and put my face against it and watch the men. They watch me and walk over to me, I punch the glass hard and they flinch a lot and I laugh at them. I move away from the glass and hear a loud explosion and debris, dirt and bits of walls fly from a wall directly across from my cell. The men jump out of the way and look at the hole in the wall.

"Show us, the hole in the wall!" I say and smirk at the men as they turn and glare at me to shut up. Two large men stand in front of the broken wall, one is the height and shape of Yeyinde, but I don't know what the other one is. Yeyinde looks at one of the men and a red laser comes out of his helmet and shines on the man's forehead and a large blast shoots out of his gun cannon thingy on his shoulder and blasts the man's head off. The other Yautja runs over to the other man and makes his wrist blade comes out and stabs the man through the head and his blades come out the other side of his head and kills him. Yeyinde looks at me, "move to the side."

I obey and move over next to the bed and the red laser shines on the glass and shoots out another blast and the glass shatters. Yeyinde walks over to me and picks me up and walks out of the hole in the glass then out of the building. "You know I have legs, I can walk myself." I giggle quietly at him and he looks at me and sets me down. The Yautja walks out of the hall and over to me and Yeyinde. I look over at the Yautja and he looks down at me. I look at Yeyinde, "who is this?"

"This is my partner. Bakuub."

"What does that name mean?"

"It means Straight Spear."

"Oh." I smile, and look at Bakuub, "I'm Jackie."

Bakuub nods and looks at Yeyinde. He begins talking to Yeyinde in a series of clicks and words in a language I don't know. Yeyinde nods and clicks back. I watch them do their clicky talk and look around. Yeyinde and Bakuub look at me and I look back and forth at them, "yes?"

Yeyinde and Bakuub start to walk back to the city and back to my apartment. I follow them, walking next to Yeyinde. "Thanks for saving me guys." Yeyinde quietly purrs at me and Bakuub just continues walking. 'Polite little bunch aren't they?' I think to myself. We continue walking and reach my apartment and both of them cloak and climb up onto the roof and go into my apartment.

I walk into the apartment building and go into the elevator and ride up it into my apartment's floor. I look at Bakuub and Yeyinde and smile slightly. Yeyinde walks into his bedroom and Bakuub follows him. I walk into my bedroom and look around and smile at the room. The nice cozy memory of my room calms me more. I walk into my bathroom and take a shower and get the dirt and dust off me from the cell. I finish and get dressed in my pajamas and climb into my bed. I sit up and read for a few hours then fall asleep at one in the morning.

**~The next morning~**

I wake up and yawn and stretch. I sit up and rub my eyes and look in front of me to see Yeyinde and Bakuub standing at the foot of my bed, "do all of you Yautjas watch humans in their sleep? Its kinda creepy." They both shrug and Bakuub clicks to Yeyinde and walks out of the bedroom and leaves. Yeyinde looks at me and I notice that he has his mask and armor off, he must have been sleeping. I smile at him and he smiles back. He walks over to the side of the bed and sits next to me and wraps his arms around me. "Well, hello." I giggle at him. "Hello." He smiles and closes his eyes. I close my eyes too and move closer to him. He purrs smoothly at me and I smile.


	10. Ooo Love

I look up at him and smile and he smiles down at me. He holds me close against him. He puts his mandible claws together in front of his mouth and softly pecks my head. I look at him and giggle, "is that your way of kissing?" He smiles and nods yes, "you are so, interesting, unique and the most attractive Ooman I have ever seen." I blush and look away from him.

"Do you really want to know why I didn't kill you?"

"Yes…"

"I believe… You could be my soul mate."

"Soul mate..?"

"Yes. I have never had a mate. The females back on my world are very, well. Sexual."

"And you are telling me this, why..?"

"Those females to not suite my needs for what I look for in a female."

"And..?"

"And, I believe you do."

"Really..?"

"Yes. Really." He purrs at me. I smile slightly and close my eyes. "What do you say? Jackie."

"Maybe."

"We do not need to have sex…"

"I know."

"Do you wish to have time alone, to think?"

"Yes, that would be good."

He nods and softly puts me on the bed and gets up and walks out of the bedroom and shuts the door. I sigh quietly and lay back, Yeyinde, wants me as a mate. A MATE. Doesn't that like, mean boyfriend girlfriend in their language? Well, if its like that then I may say yes. Cause lets face it, he is FRIKIN HOT. That would be amazzinngg to actually have him as my boyfriend.

And hey, he is even super protective. He even saved me from being contained in that weirdo place with those weirdo men. I run my hands through my hair and look around. I tap my fingers on my chin, thinking (Boyfriend, not boyfriend. HOT boyfriend, not hot boyfriend. Guardian, not guardian. Well by the fact that those are totally awesome benefits I think I will accept.) I smile and look at the door, "Yeyinde."

Yeyinde walks into the room and sits next to me on the bed, "did you think about it?"

"Yes." I smile, "and yes I will be your mate."

He smiles and hugs me tightly. I hug him tightly too and close my eyes, focusing on his heat and muscles. He purrs a lot at me. I shiver and look up at him, "you still can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel funny."

"Feel funny?" He chuckles.

"Yes. It makes my tummy turn."

He laughs and hugs me more. I smile and hug him more too. He softly pecks/kisses my head again and I smile again. He lays down and sits me next to him. I lay down and wrap my arms around him and smile. He purrs softly at me and stops, remembering what I said and chuckles, we both fall into a deep, comfortable sleep.


	11. Ooo PUPS?

_I'd like to say thank ya for all the follows/reviews and favorites! Sorry its taking a bit longer for me to upload my new chapters. I'm having brain farts and can't think of much to do. Haha. Anyway, enjoy the story 3_

* * *

"Jackie…" A voice says. I groan quietly and shift in my sleep. "Jackie…" The voice says again. I groan again, "five more minutes."

"Wake up."

I wake up, "huh, what?" I look around and see Yeyinde laying beside me with his arms around me. He smiles. I rub my eyes and look at him, "where you calling me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." I lay on my back and look up at the ceiling. Yeyinde wraps his arms more around my body and holds me closer against him. He purrs softly at me and I become aroused slightly, "Yeyinde…"

He stops, "sorry, I forgot."

"Again." I giggle and he chuckles. I sit up and slide off the bed and walk into the bathroom. I take a shower and clean up and wrap a towel around my body before I step out, since I forgot to shut the door. I look over and see Yeyinde sitting up and watching me. I smile slightly and he smiles slightly back and glances at my body.

I turn and pretend I didn't see that and walk over to the sink and dry my hair and brush my teeth, feeling Yeyinde's eyes on my body, mainly my butt. I smirk slightly to myself and finish getting ready. I walk out of the bathroom and over to my closet. I open it and take out a low cut V neck t-shirt, a hoodie and skinny jeans. As well as my underwear and bra. I walk back into the bathroom and shut the door behind me and get dressed. After I get dressed, I open the door and walk out and smile at Yeyinde. He was breathing slightly heavily, I guess I got him turned on from seeing me just in a towel dress, and I'm not surprised. What guy _wouldn't_ get turned on from seeing their girlfriend in just a towel.

I smirk to myself and walk over to him, sitting down next to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I smile at him and he slowly slides his hand through my hair, watching as my curls unscrew around his fingers then fall back in place after his hand reaches the end of the hair. He smiles and softly cups my cheek and rubs his thumb on it and purrs very quietly. I watch him and smile again. He wraps his arms back around me and slowly moves his hands down and softly cups my butt. "Woah their cowboy. What are you doing?" I ask, surprised he did that.

He moves his hands back up to my waist "I am sorry, I thought you would have enjoyed that."

"Well, ya but not so soon."

"Oh. I did not know."

"Its alright." I smile, "I could never be mad at you, your to cute."

He chuckles at me, "that is a change. Normally Oomans do not like us Yautjas because of our appearances."

"Now the only thing wrong you just said with that sentence is that you said '_normally_', well good sir, I am not normal."

"I know you are not." He smiles, "and that is what I love about you."

I giggle and softly push his chest, "oh you."

He chuckles and pecks/kisses my head and I smile. He lets go of me and I slide off him and the bed and stand up. He watches me and stands up next to me. I walk out into the living room and stretch. He walks up behind me and picks me up and I laugh, "put me down." He obeys and puts me down and smiles. I giggle at him and walk out into the hallway and up to the roof. Yeyinde cloaks and follows me. After we arrive onto the roof, Yeyinde picks me up and jumps down off the roof and lands. He walks into the forest and sets me down and smiles at me. I smile back, he looks around, as if looking if someone is watching. He looks at me, "you know what a mate is to a Yautja, correct?"

"Yea, for you, I'm your girlfriend."

"That is part of it."

"What's the other part..?"

"Being a mate, means you are chosen to bear my pups."

"Pups? You mean like, kids, right?"

"Correct."

"Uhhh, well okay… That was random, and surprising. I don't know if I can talk about this right now with you."

"We do not have to try it right now, I was just telling you that, that is what a mate does."

"Well ya, so do human 'mates'. But normally we go through like, a year of marriage then we have children, we have been mates for like, a day, and we are already talking about having babies? I mean pups?"

"That, is correct…"

"Yeyinde, this is really sudden, and random."

"I said we do not have to try now."

"I know."

"I just want to know, would you consider ever carrying my pups?"

"Well, maybe but Yeyinde, we barely even know each other still. And its only been one day." I giggle nervously.

"I am aware of this…"

"Later, when we get to know each other more, I may consider it, but not now."

"I understand." He softly kisses my head and wraps his arms around me. I lay against him and close my eyes.


	12. Ooo Arousement

_Sexual content, just sayin._

I wake up to my hair being stroked. I look above me to see Yeyinde on top of me, but his body not touching mine. I smile at him and he smiles back and continues running his fingers through my hair. He leans down and softly kisses/pecks my lips. I smile and he purrs a lot then stops, "I am sorry. It is a habit."

"Its alright." I smile. He smiles too and softly kisses me again, I softly kiss his back, kissing his mandible claws. He purrs and stops.

"Wait, you can purr if you like."

He smiles and purrs more and continues rubbing my hair. I close my eyes and listen to him purr and I become more and more aroused from the purrs and from him rubbing my hair. He continues to purr, I hear him smell the air and open my eyes and watch his mandibles vibrate out of pleasure from the scent of my wetness. My body begins to get hotter from watching him enjoy my scent. He lowers his head more and softly kisses my neck and I moan quietly, getting wetter. Yeyinde uses one hand to slowly rub my arm as he opens his mandibles and mouth slightly and his tongue comes out. He begins to lick my neck softly and I moan louder. I could tell I was turning him on because his breathing started to get heavier and louder.

I slowly wrap my arms around him and pull him down onto my body. Yeyinde keeps all his weight off me but still keeps his body on mine. He was almost fully erected and I could feel it against my stomach, and he was BIG. Although he still had his loin cloth on, I could still feel his size through it. I begin to get nervous, thinking he might go father than I would like and I DEFINETLY couldn't fit him inside me! And I'm even still a virgin! I get more nervous and Yeyinde must have noticed because he lifted his body off me again and continued to lick my neck. I continue to moan as he purrs seductively at me. He slowly stops purring and licking and lifts his head slightly and puts his mandibles together and kisses my lips. I kiss him back and he purrs softly again. He cups my cheek with his right hand and softly rubs it. I smile at him and close my eyes and fall asleep while he continues to caress my cheek.


	13. Ooo Job

I wake up, once again, to Yeyinde rubbing my hair. I look over at him and smile. He smiles back at me. "Yesterday was, interesting." I giggle.

"Yes, it was." He smiles. I look over at the alarm clock and see that it is noon. I sit up and slide off the bed. Turning to him I say, "hey Yeyinde, I'm running out of money, I usually split the cost of stuff with Caitlin, but you know, she's dead. So I'm out to go find a job." He nods and I walk over to my closet and take out some nice looking interviewy clothes.

I then walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I turn on the shower and get in and clean up. After I finish showering, I get out, get dressed and dry my hair and do my make up, even though I don't normally wear make up, since I think it makes me look sluty, not to like be all negative to the people who do wear make up, I'm just saying it looks like it on ME, not on all you people. I walk out of the bathroom and Yeyinde gives me a giant hug, picking me up. "Woah! That's a big bear hug." I giggle and he chuckles and sets me back down. He softly kisses my head, "good luck with the job."

"Thanks." I smile up at him and walk out of the bedroom and out of the apartment and down to the street. I walk down to a bunch of places, clothing store, grocery store, electronic store, and I interview for all of them and get a job at the clothing store. I thank the manager and walk out of the store. I smirk to myself and walk back to the apartment building and go up it. I open the door and find Yeyinde waiting for me, sitting on the couch looking at the door, he smiles, "how did it go?"

"I got the job." I smile and he purrs and gets up and walks over to me and gives me another bear hug and I laugh. He sets me back down and kisses my lips softly and I kiss him back. "When do you work?"

"Every day besides Saturday and Sunday, I work from ten to three."

"That is good."

"Yeah I know." I smile and he hugs me again, "well Mr. Hugs A Lot. Have you just now appeared?"

He laughs quietly, "what is wrong with hugging my mate?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it, you just never really hug me."

"Well, that will have to change."

"Well, it apparently already did cause your hugging aa loott, not that I don't like it or anything because I do, its nice."

He chuckles at my attempt to not harm his feelings, "I understand Jackie."

I smile to myself and lay my head on his chest. He purrs quietly at me and rubs my hair slowly and softly. "I will start my job tomorrow."

"Okay." He says as tilts my head up and softly kisses me.


	14. Ooo Yeyinde's Ship

_Sorry for the late post. I posted like seven chapters yesterday and my brain was like 'uuughhh no more writinggg.' So, I was like, fine. That is why this chapter is late since I woke up this morning and began writing again. Anywho, thank all of you for reading and being all supportive, I really enjoy that. Enjoy the story!~_

* * *

"Come here Jackie." Yeyinde says as I walk over to him. He opens the door for me and we walk out into the hallway. He turns invisible and we go up to the roof, he picks me up and jumps off the roof and lands. He walks to the forest and uncloaks and sets me down. "Would you like to see how I came to this world?"

"Sure. If your talking about your ship then yeah."

"That is correct." He takes my hand in his and leads me deeper into the forest. We arrive upon a large ship that is hidden within the forest. Well, it definitely looks like an alien-type-looking-thing, I'm sure of that. His space ship looks waaay different than what humans made. Now that I think of it, Yautjas make us humans just look like cavemen in technology.

I wonder if they look at us like that too..? Bunch of monkey people walking around grunting. Oo, that would mean that Yeyinde is in love with a monkey person. Naaah, they don't look at us like that, as far as I know. Why do I get so off topic all the time? Stupid MIND, Y U MAKE ME DAYDREAM ALL THE TIME?

"What do you think?" Yeyinde's voice rings in my mind, bringing me back to Earth. I swear he is like the only person who could like snap his fingers to get me out of Daydreamyness.

"It looks.., wow. It looks frikin' awesome."

He chuckles, "you think all my things look 'Frikin' awesome'."

"That's because they do. Do you people look at us like cavemen?"

"No..? Why would you think that?"

Okay, that's a no, good. Because if they did that would be awkward. "Because you guys got all this awesome high-tech stuff."

"That is true. But we do not look at you like, cavemen."

"Thank God."

He tilts his head at me and looks away like I'm some weirdo or something. He walks over to his ship and taps a few buttons on his wrist mechanism thingy and the door to the ship opens and he steps inside. He looks at me, "are you coming in, or not?"

"Depends, is your ship somehow going to destroy me?"

He looks at me and tilts his head again like, 'did you really just ask that question?' And yes buddy boy, I did just ask that question. "No, my ship will not destroy you."

"Oki doki!" I walk over to him and go inside. He leads me around through his gigantic ship, showing me all the rooms. I swear it must have took like a bajillion hours to go through all his rooms through this ship. Not really, it was more like, three or four hours but I just wanted to spice up the time extent. Did it work? No? Dang, well, it was a crappy try, I'm sorry peoplez, I tried.

"And this, is my room." Yeyinde says and I walk into his room, practically falling over from walking so much, weaving in and out and in and out of rooms. Why does his ship have to be so gosh dang big?! It must take him like, for ever to clean each of these rooms. Or does he have an automatic room cleaner? Ooo that would be so awesome.

"What do you think of this?" Yeyinde says, ripping my daydream in half.

I look at him, "huh?"

"I asked, what do you think of my room? You sure do daydream a lot."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

He tilts his head at me.

"Sorry, I use sarcasm at random times. And yes! This room is cool."

"Thank you."

"No problemo."

He picks me up and walks me out of his ship and sets me down once we get out. He hits some buttons on his wrist thingy and the ship door closes. He picks me up again and walks back to the city and back to my apartment building. He puts me on his back and I wrap my arms and legs around him as he puts his hands and legs on the side of the building and scales up the building.

He reaches the roof and gets onto it. I slide off his back and we both go back to my room. I take out my key and open the door and he walks in and I follow. I put my key back inside my pocket and Yeyinde looks over at me, "I suppose you are tired from today. You can sleep, I have no need to sleep right now."

"Alright." I walk over to him and softly kiss him and smile. He smiles back and stands back up straight since he had to lean over because I'm so short. I feel like a dwarf compared to him. I mean seriously, I'm only 5'9 and he's like 8'4. "Good night." I smile again.

"Good night."

I walk to my bedroom and change into my pajamas and get in my bed and fall asleep.


	15. Ooo Truth

_Slightly sad conversation._

I wake up in the forest and sit up to look around. Didn't I fall asleep in my bed? I look down and see that I'm still in my pajamas. I frown and look over at Yeyinde, who is laying beside me, "you are just a bundle of surprises aren't you?" He didn't reply, of course, since he's asleep. "Yeyinde." He doesn't move. "Yeyinddeeeee." He wakes up and sits up instantly, "what?"

"Good morning sunshine."

He looks over at me, "Good morning…"

"No need to have a bad mood, Mr. Grumpy."

He chuckles quietly and takes off his mask and gives me a kiss. I smile at him, "now, that's the Yeyinde I know."

He chuckles again and puts his mask back on.

"So, and the reason we are out here why?"

He shrugs, "you said the forest was beautiful, so I wanted you to wake up in it."

"Aw, that's nice." I smile and he purrs quietly. I watch as he stands up and he helps me up. I stand up and look around. I walk around, with him walking next to me.

"Do you know why I love Fall?"

"No, I do not."

"Because the leaves are so beautiful. I like walking through them while they fall. And I know it sound childish but I like to jump in a pile of them." I giggle and look at him. He smiles. "Yeyinde."

"Yes?"

"Is it true you've never had a mate."

"Yes, that is correct."

"How old are you..?"

"I am seventeen."

"Dang. And you've never had a mate?"

"No."

"Well, I'm seventeen too and I've had a few boyfriends in my life time."

"Okay."

"How long do you people live?"

"Around one thousand years."

ONE THOUSAND YEARS?! THAT'S LIKE, A BUTT LOAD OF YEARS! "O-one thousand years?"

"Yes." He smirks, "you are surprised by that?"

"Well yeah. Humans only live up to one hundred, if they are lucky."

"I know."

"I'd die before you would Yeyinde."

"I am aware…" He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly and close against him. I hug him tightly too.

"When I die, don't worry about finding another mate. You deserve to be happy."

"I do not wish to think of when you die…"

"I understand… But I just want you to know that."

"I know Jackie." He looks down at me and tilts my head up. He takes off his mask and leans down and softly kisses me and purrs softly. I kiss him back and smile. He smiles back at me and puts his mask back on.


	16. Ooo Rapist

_Sexual content-ish. Sorry I couldn't write all day, I had to shop for school supplies._

"I need to go, mate." Yeyinde says as he kisses my head.

I look up at him, "why?"

"I still have not killed any Oomans for their heads."

"Oh… So your pulling an Alice in Wonderland thing?"

He tilts his head at me.

"You know, the queen, "OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!"

"I am sorry, I do not know what you are speaking of."

"Eh, of course you don't. Your lucky your so cute."

He chuckles and kisses my head again. "Stay well."

"I can't keep any promises. I may become, unwell."

"Good bye." He walks past me, through the door and away. I close the door behind him and walk over to the couch, plopping down on it. I stare up at the ceiling, drifting into space with nobody to pull me back. My brain starts zipping around, what did I eat today? Did I even eat? I don't think I did. I actually went without eating for a day?! Man I must have dropped like, ten pounds. Pssh, yea right. Wait, did I even have a conversation with a human? I don't think so either. Geez, Yeyinde has been sucking the social life out of me, well and the fact that Caitlin is dead. Oh yea, Caitlin is dead. Did we even have a funeral for her? I should probably have a funeral for her.

How did I forget about a funeral? Why am I thinking about all these random things? I loud slam on the door yanks me back to reality and I shoot up into a sitting position, staring at the door. Is Yeyinde back already? No, he would climb though my window in my bedroom anyway. And if he didn't he wouldn't just slam into the door. But if he did slam into it I'm pretty sure he would totally destroy the door. That would be so hot… Another slam makes my mind change back to the fact that a robber is probably trying to get in. I get off the couch and run into the bedroom and hide under the bed, awesome hiding spot right? I feel like a kid again, besides the fact there is a dude trying to get inside my apartment.

I hear the front door slam open and hit the wall. I hide under the bed more and watch out the door. I see a man with a ski mask walk past the doorway, looking around the room. I glance over next to me and see a metal base bat, huh, when did I put that there? Well, yay for the random bat. I slide my hand over and grip the bat's handle and look out the door again. The man walks past the doorway and to the living room. I quietly slide out from under the bed and quietly walk up behind him, both hands gripping the bat. He's looking at an old family picture of me and my parents back when I was around five or six. He better not pick that up. He reaches his gloved hand out and picks up the picture.

Seriously? I just told you not to pick that up! Well, of course you can't hear me since I'm talking in my mind, but still! Not cool! I raise the bat up to bash his crappy head in and he must have seen me in the reflection of the glass on the picture because he drops it and jumps out of the way of my bat as I bring it down hard on where he just was. He grabs my arms and grips them tight. He yanks my hands down hard and the bat falls out of my hands. I yank my arms away from him and punch him hard in the face. He groans in pain and grabs my hair and throws me onto the ground. As soon as I know it he is on top of me, grabbing at my clothes. I pull my leg out from under his and bring my leg up hard against his crotch and he yells in pain. I shove him off me and crawl fast towards the bat. He recovers quickly and grabs me by my hair again and pulls me back onto my back, "strong little bitch aren't ya?"

"Who are you calling a bitch? Bitch."

He leans over and smacks my face hard with his gloved hand. I wince and struggle to get out from under him. He pulls at my clothes again and manages to break the seems on my shirt and my shirt breaks off from my body, exposing my body and my bra. I scream angrily at him and struggle more. He chuckles at my attempt to get free and he rolls me over and steps on my back like he was when he had his foot on my stomach. He pulls at the back of my bra and it comes free. He rolls me back over and yanks my bra off, exposing my C cup breasts. He leans back down and cups my breasts and rubs them, making my nipples become erect and hard. My body forces a quiet moan.

He laughs, "see bitch, you are enjoying this."

I really was NOT, and this is even my frikin' apartment! I manage to get an arm free while he was distracted with torturing me. I punch him hard in the crotch and he staggers back off me and groans very loudly from the pain. I run over to the bat and pick it up. I begin to swing at him as he pulls out a knife and slices me deep in the side. I ignore the pain enough to bash the bat against the side of his head and he instantly becomes knocked out as he falls onto the ground. I watch as blood begins to come out of his mask and head.

"That's what you get for messing with the ninja, boi!" I drop the bat and my adrenaline stops and the pain from the cut shocks through me. I groan loudly in pain and look down to see the cut is about a foot long, and a few inches deep. I hear something come in through my bedroom window, I know it is Yeyinde this time. Who in the right mind would actually climb up someone's apartment into someone's window? Cupping my wound, I turn my head to see Yeyinde walk out of the bedroom. He stares at my body and looks at my hands, seeing the cut.

He growls and looks down at the body laying in front of me, "you killed him by yourself?"

"Durh. You saying I wouldn't be able to protect mahself?"

"No… You clearly just did."

"I need to get to a hospital, I'll need stitches."

"Okay." He walks into my bedroom and picks up a shirt for me. He walks over to the kitchen and gets a rag. He walks over to me and puts the rag against my wound. I lower my arms so he can clean up my wound. After cleaning up most of the blood, he slides my shirt over me and cloaks. "You will have to go out without me being near you."

"I know.." I walk over to the door and out into the elevator and ride the elevator down and head to the hospital.


	17. Ooo Seen

I slowly push through the hospital doors, instantly attracting the attention from any nurses and doctors near me. Blood now showing through my shirt because nothing is covering the wound. Nurses and doctors run over to me and lead me over to a open room. They lay me down on the bed and take off my shirt, covering me up. A nurse injects a pain killer into my arm.

They begin to look at my wound and clean the wound. The nurse gives the doctor a needle and thread and the doctor begins to stitch up my wound. It takes a total of ten minutes for them to stitch thirty stitches into me. The doctors and nurses leave. I look at my stitches and smirk slightly, "that's so grodie. But so awesome." I look up to see something moving in front of the foot of my bed. Yeyinde appears at the foot of my bed, with his armor and mask on. "Yeyinde, what are you doing here? You will be seen!"

"No I will not."

"You are such a man."

"Why do you say that?"

"So powerful and buff."

He chuckles and walks over to me. He sits down next to me and softly rubs my hair, purring. I smile at him and move slightly and wince. I look down at my stitches, "eh, I guess I can't move."

"Then I will come to you." He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around me, purring more. I smile and close my eyes, laying my head against his chest. Suddenly, a nurse walks in and Yeyinde looks at her instantly. The nurse stares at him and drops the tray of food she had for me. "No no no, don't worry, this is my friend. He is like, obsessed with Halloween. He wears his costume all the time."

The nurse stares at me, like she shouldn't believe me. She slowly bends down and picks up my food tray and puts the food back on it. She walks over to me and hands me the tray and I take it, "thanks." She nods slightly and slightly runs out of the room. Yeyinde continues to rub my hair and I eat the food. After I finish I look up at him, "So much for, 'no I will not be seen.'"

He shrugs slightly and I smirk, "your lucky she actually fell for that."

"How long will you be in here?"

"I don't know."

He looks at my stitches, "that will turn out to be a great scar."

"Thanks?" I giggle quietly and he rubs my hair more.

"I take great pride in my mate's and my own scars."

"Oh. Is that like an honorable thingy?"

"Yes."

"Coolio."

"Indeed." He continues to rub my hair as I slowly start getting tired.

"You should probably leave."

"If you wish." He slides off the bed and turns invisible. He goes over to the window and climbs out and goes back to my apartment. I close my eyes and lay my head back on the pillow and fall asleep.


	18. Ooo Jacob

_Sorry for not posting, I've been busy with school and stuff like that._

Its been a few weeks after my hospital check up. My wound now fully healed and the stitches taken out. I hear a bang on the door, and I stand up and walk over to my door. I open it and Jacob walks in and does his huggy welcome hug and picks me up. I smirk slightly, "hello to you too Jacob."

He sets me down and smiles at me, "I heard you had to go to the hospital. Are you alright?"

"Yuppers. See." I lift my shirt slightly so he can see my scar. He leans over slightly and looks at it, "that sweet. How did you get it?"

"Rapist."

"Woah. Did you get raped?"

"Nope, I beat him off." I smirk.

"Of course you did Jack." He chuckles.

"I did."

Yeyinde must have not noticed Jacob because he walks out into the living room. Jacob stares at him wide eyed and yells in fear. I turn and see Yeyinde standing there in his armor with his head tilted at Jacob. Jacob quickly turns and tries to open the door but I slap his hand away. Yeyinde walks over to Jacob and grabs him by the neck and pull out a small stick with his other hand and he grips it and it extends into two large speared ends.

I stare at it and at Yeyinde. Jacob begins choking and I could tell Yeyinde was choking him. "Yeyinde stop!" He obeys and lets go of Jacob's neck, but keeps out his awesome-dangerous-looking-spear-thingy. Jacob stares up at him, even though Jacob was taller than me by 4 or 5 inches, he looked like a midget compared to Yeyinde. "Wh- wha- who- hu- wha..?" was all Jacob could say.

"This is Yeyinde and he is a Yautja."

"An alien guy..?"

"Yea." I walk over to Yeyinde and put my hand on his arm that is holding the spear. Yeyinde quietly purrs at me in response. I slightly shutter.

"Did he just, purr." I hear Jacob say.

"Yep. He's an alien, they can do all types of crap." I giggle.

"Okay…"

"And this is the 'friend' who came to visit me after Caitlin died."

"Did he kill her?"

"No, his friend did."

"Well, that's _much_ better."

"Hey, shut up. Yeyinde is nice."

"Not when his hand is around your neck."

"He was being protective." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Okay."

Yeyinde leans over towards me and rubs his head on mine and purrs. I smile at him.

"What did he just do?"

"Rubs his head on mine."

"Rubbed his head on yours…"

"Yeah."

"Are you two like, lovers?" he chuckles at his own joke but stops when he sees me and Yeyinde not laughing. "You are..?"

"Yeah, we are."

"You're crazy."

"You're an idiot."

"Why am I the idiot, I'm not the one dating an alien."

"You know what Jacob, just get out."

He frowns and turns and opens the door. He walks out into the hall and I shut the door behind him. Yeyinde gently turns me towards him and takes off his mask. I smile and watch him. He sets his mask down and wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up. I wrap my legs around him and he slides one hand under my butt and on onto my back to keep me up on him. He purrs more and kisses me. I smile again and kiss him back. He puts his forehead against mine, "your friend was not very nice."

"He was in shock."

"I see."

"What is that spear thing in your hand?"

"This is a combi stick."

"What other awesome weapons do you have?"

He smiles and sets me down on the ground. He retracts the combi stick and puts it back on his belt. He pulls out a whip, and shows it to me.

"A whip?"

"Correct. And it is called a whip."

"Well, that's not very imagitive."

He smiles slightly and puts his whip back. He pulls out two disc looking things and whips his arms down once, than twice and the discs are surrounded by long spikes, "these are called shurikens. Also known as smart discs. They act as boomerangs. Such as when I throw them they will come back to me."

"Cool."

He makes the blades retract back into the shurikens and puts them away. He lifts one arm and shows me a gauntlet around his arm, two long blades suddenly come out of the gauntlet. "These are called wrist blades. Use mainly for hand to hand combat. Shurikens can also be used hand to hand as well." He makes his blades retract back into his gauntlet.

He puts his mask back on and suddenly a red beam shines on my forehead and I stare at his mask and see where the light is coming from, from the right side of his mask. A small cannon on his shoulder follows where ever the light is shining. "This is a plasma caster. It follows the light and shoots a blast at whatever the light is shining on. You have seen it explode because I used this when I rescued you from the containment building."

"Oh yeaaahhh. That thing is awesome."

He chuckles quietly and the light turns off and the plasma caster goes form horizontal and aiming at me to vertical and aiming at the ceiling. He raises his other arm and opens the cover and there is multiple little screens on the wrist thing. "This is a wrist computer. I can make it self destruct. I can also use this to pilot my ship and communicate with other Yautja. Although I do not have to speak directly into the computer to speak. I just need to talk into my helmet to communicate."

"Oh cool."

He nods and lowers his arm. "That is all that I have on me."

"That's a lot of weapons."

"Yes, it is. I have more on my ship."

I smile, "that's awesome."

He purrs quietly and takes off his mask and puts it back down on the table next to us. "I may take you to my ship and show you them."

"That would be cool."

He purrs and walks into my bedroom. I watch as he disappears from my sight.


	19. Ooo Pleasure

_Sexual action._

I wake up to see Yeyinde on top of me, mask off along with his armor. My eyes, for some reason, bolt down to his crotch. His lion cloth still on, I quietly sigh in relief, or I think is relief. Truth is I'm not even sure if I'm happy he has it on or not. My eyes move back up to his face and linger on his soft golden eyes. He moves his head down and lightly twitches his mandibles against my neck, sending tiny jolts of pleasure coursing through my body. A moan drifts from my lips, then I suddenly feel something smooth and wet run against my neck, obviously his tongue. He purrs softly, making my pussy become drenched in my own wetness. I shutter in pleasure as he lightly runs his fingers over my collar bone and down the center of my chest, sliding between my breasts. He moves his head down and slides one of his mandibles under the strap of my tank top and slightly jerks up and the strap rips in half. Moving to my other shoulder he does the same thing.

I watch him, breathing a little hard as he moves his hands back up my body, briefly cupping my breasts for a few seconds before continuing up and slowly pulling my tank top down. My eyes flutter shut and my pussy becomes wetter. Yeyinde moves his hands back up to my breasts and softly cups them, lightly brushing his thumbs over my erect nipples. My body reacts fast and my back arches, pushing my breasts more into his hands, another moan escapes my lips. I hear Yeyinde take a slight sharp inhale as his breathing becomes harder, as does his cock. Although the blanket, my pants and his cloth add layers, I could faintly feel his erection. He runs his fingers more over my breast and lightly place both nipples in-between his index finger and thumb and lightly pinches them. I inhale sharply as pleasure jolts through my body. He lowers his head down my body and replaces his left hand with his mandibles, lightly placing all four around the nipple and rubs it.

I moan loudly in ecstasy. His tongue slides out of his mouth and licks against my nipple, giving me pleasure I've never felt before on my breasts from the combination of his tongue and mandibles. "Yeyinde…" I manage to breath out. He stops and looks at me. I look at him and put my hands on both sides of his head and pull him up so his head is above mine. He looks down at me and gets back on balance above me. I lower his head and run my tongue over one of his mandibles.

I feel him shake slightly in pleasure. Running my hands down his neck, I move my hands down and wrap them around his waist while I slide my tongue over his mandible more. Feeling his mandibles twitching from the pleasure under my tongue made me even more encouraged. Suddenly I feel him cup both of my breasts and rub them. I shiver from the pleasure and run my tongue over one of his other mandibles, taking a minute to lick around each mandible completely. I slide my mouth over in front of his and licks his teeth. He opens his mouth and his tongue slides out of his mouth and touches against mine. I slide my tongue around on his, playing with his as he begins to play with my nipples. Pinching my nipples lightly and twisting them slightly, my back arches again as I moan loudly.

He moves his head forward and puts his mouth against mine and we both continue playing with each others tongues. I feel my pussy begin to ache, wanting attention from the sexy man above me. I pull my mouth away from his and softly tug at his cloth. He looks down at me with interest, like he did when I first shook his hand. Though this look looked more like, 'are you sure?' I tug on his cloth again in response to his unasked question.

He sits up above me and moves off me and slides his lion cloth off, exposing to me a large, fully erected eight inch cock staring at me with a drizzle of precum running down it. I stare at it in utter astonishment, mouth slightly open. Never in my life have I ever seen a cock this big! I look down at where my crotch is through the blankets, thinking how in the world I could ever fit that in me. Yeyinde must have somehow read my mind or something because he then ran his hand through my hair, "we do not have to have sex right now, I would rather you stretch yourself out before intercourse. I would hurt you if you did not."

I nod slightly, "alright. I'll have to go pick up something then" I look at him and smile. He smiles back and slides his lion cloth back on, figuring I wouldn't want to go any further, and he was right. He watches me as I get up and go to my closet and take a new tank top out of the closet and replace it with my other tank top Yeyinde ripped. I throw it away and walk out of the room and head out to the street.


	20. Ooo Puppy!

I walk down the streets, pulling my hoodie over my body, shielding me from the cold wind. I frown at the sky, stupid winter. I don't understand how some of you people actually like this stuff. Unless you like freezing your butt off. And I, for one, do not like freezing my butt off. I enjoy my butt and would like to keep it until the day I die. I turn my gaze back to the sidewalk in front of me and continue walking. I pass an adult store and stop, forgetting what I was doing in the first place. Shifting slightly uneasily, I turn and walk into the store. Picking out the things that I need, I walk over to the checkout man and buy the stuff.

I don't take a bag, since I don't really want to be seen with a bag for an adult store, I mean seriously, who would? So I put the essentials in my jacket on the inside pockets. I thank the man and walk out of the store and start to head back to my apartment when a small whine and bark catches my attention. My head turns toward the direction of the bark. A small, white Papillion catches my eyes. My lips curve into a smile and I walk over to the ally and bend down in front of it.

The puppy is shaking and whining in discomfort and hunger. I slip my hand into my jacket, knowing I have some type of food in there because I always bring like, granola bars or something to snack on but I never do. To my luck, there is a granola bar in there. I fish it out and peel the packaging open and rip a little chunk off it and reach my hand out to the puppy. The puppy turns its head in my direction and looks at my hand.

It smells and air and slowly crawls over to my hand and lightly licks up the chunk and eats it eagerly. I smile and gently slide my arms under it and pick it up. I slip it into my jacket so it will stay warm. I take the rest of the granola bar out of the packaging and place it inside my jacket so the puppy can eat while we walk, "you better not get my jacket all crummy. I just cleaned this thing like… I don't even know. But still, don't get it crummy."

I wrap my arms around my stomach so the puppy doesn't fall out. I walk back to my apartment and go up the elevator and enters the hall and goes into my room. I see Yeyinde sitting on the couch, inspecting his mask. He looks up at me once I shut the door and smiles. I smile back and watch as his eyes linger to my breasts, where the puppy is, and tilts his head. "Did your breasts get bigger while you were gone?" He asks questionably.

I laugh, "no. But I found this." I pull the puppy out of my jacket and Yeyinde stares at it.

"What is that?" he asks.

"It's a puppy."

"That is not a pup."

"I didn't say it was. I said it was a pup_**py**_. It's a dog."

"A dog? Why do you have a dog?"

"Well, I figure since you want a kid, a puppy is close enough to one. Plus I found this little guy on the sidewalk in the cold, shivering."

Yeyinde nods slowly and with slight sorrow for the puppy. I slide onto the couch next to him and place the puppy on my lap. "Pet his head." I know it's a guy, since I checked.

"Alright." Yeyinde lifts his hand and lightly pats the puppy's head. The puppy wags his tail slowly at him. I set the puppy on his lap and gets off the couch. "I need to put stuff away, so have fun bonding." Yeyinde smiles at me as I walk into the bedroom and put the things I bought at the store away in my dresser. I walk back out of the room and into the living room to see the puppy laying on his back twitching. I scream and run over to him and pick him up and him jolts to life and wags his tail at me. I hear Yeyinde laugh from my left. I look over at him and glare at him.

"I taught him to play dead." He smiles innocently at me.

"That's nice to know after I flip out thinking he's dead." I frown at him and set the puppy back down on the couch. Yeyinde chuckles at me and pulls me onto this lap with his arms around me. He brushes his mandibles across my cheek and lightly kisses my cheek. I smile at him, "alright, your forgiven."

He laughs and brushes my hair with his right hand. My eyes flutter shut and I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. My mind relaxes and makes me drift into the on coming sleep.


	21. Ooo Sorvil

_Just so you guys know, I totally made up this guy that appears in this chapter. So don't take it as a real thing from the movies._

I yawn, trying to move to stretch but my arms seem cemented to my sides. I look around briefly. Scenery forms around me, large trees surround me, seeming to reach down to me with their large bushy arms. I slowly sit up, with a strange amount of resistance. The sun suddenly blacks out and the sky turns red. I peer up in horror as the sun becomes like a black hole, with red floating around it. A figure flies up above the sun and dives down to where I am. It lands hard, sending dirt up around him, like a comet hitting the ground.

I stare at the thing as the dirt falls back down to the ground and the figure stands up. Large bat like wings spread from his back. The sun becomes a little lighter so I can see his features. The wings have black leather between each finger, leather scraped and scared with greenish black scratches. The skin on it's wings are red and scaly, like a lizard. A long black tail connected to it's butt is sprouted out and is spiked and ends in a large dagger looking spike. The thing folds it's wings back against it's back and walks out of the crater it made and closer to me.

It's features become more sharp and it isn't an it, it's a man. A man with light red skin on his stomach, chest, front of the legs and face. The rest of his body is black. His back has large spikes sticking out of it. His arms are connected at the end by hands that are black and fingers that are sharp and pointed. His feet like a normal man's except they are black and have sharp pointed toes as well. His body is barely covered, the part that is covered is his waist, and it is covered by a strange black-skinned looking skirt type thing.

I turn my gaze back up to his face to me greeted by his neon green eyes, peering straight into mine, as if he could see into my soul. It sent a shiver through me. He grins, showing large sharp teeth, and laughs. The bloodcurdling laugh sends another shiver through me. The man thing walks closer to me and picks me up by the shoulder and stands me up in front of him. I had to look up to look him in the eyes. He towered over me much more than Yeyinde did. He stands at about 8"11'. The man spreads out his wings, "what do you think I am, mortal?" his voice sounding low, dark and raspy.

"I-I don't know."

He grins again, "do you know what an xenomorph is, girl? Or as you humans call them, aliens."

I remember when Yeyinde described to me one time about xenomorphs and what they looked like, a resemblance suddenly appears to me. But Yeyinde has never said anything about them having wings, or looking human.

"Correct, because they don't." The man says, reading my mind. "What do you get when a face hugger places an embryo inside of a demon?" He shoves me onto the ground roughly and I wince in pain.

He grins, "me!" He laughs and the sky goes darker red. "Here, I'll make it easier for you." He gets down on all fours and his body turns completely black and shifts into an xenomorph, his wings still sprouted from his back. He looks down at me and, to what it looks like, smirks at me. He speaks in my mind, "**now you see what I am. And I say, I hit the jackpot with you.**" he grins. "**You are a mate with a Yautja, Yeyinde, I believe his name is.**"

I scowl at him, "you'll never get him!"

He simply laughs in response. "**Please, I don't want to "get him". I'd rather just abuse his mate until he gives in and wants to fight me. Which, I will of course win.**"

I stare at him, he is just a cocky man isn't he? Well a man thing.

"**Ah,**" I hear his voice interrupt my thoughts, "**I suppose you need to know my name. It is Sorvil.**"

Sorvil stands up onto his hind legs and shifts back into his demon form. He roughly yanks me up onto my feet, "and now I will make you my slave, slowly and painfully."

I stare at him in horror as he opens his mouth and a snake looking thing comes out of his mouth and bites into my neck. I scream out in pain as I feel the teeth sting my neck with a strange shock. I feel my heart begin to pump irregularly. My eyes stinging with pain like I just got poked in them. I shut my eyes tightly as the pain courses through me. The teeth leave my neck and the snake thing returns back into his mouth. He smirks at me, "that thing that you call a snake is called a secondary mouth. Also known as an inner mouth, maw, or double jaw."

I stare at him in anger. He grins, "I see my blood is already changing you."

I look down at my body, quickly searching it for any changes, but nothing is different.

"Your eyes are turning green like mine." Sorvil says, answering my unasked question. I look at him and scowl at him. He grins again and rakes his hand through my hair, "you will learn to cope with these powers and appearances, you'll be praising me for giving you them." Then with that, he disappears, leaving me alone in the strange forest. Then a few seconds later I too, disappear from the dream.


	22. Ooo Fired

I groan, waking up from my terrible nightmare. Not remembering most of it. I slowly sit up and put my hand on my neck where Sorvil bit it. I yank my hand away in pain as if I just touched a stove. With a confused look, I look at my hand to see the blood from my neck has a greenish tint to the red, like Sorvil's blood did. Now _this_ freaked the living crap out of me.

I stare at the blood and quickly rub it off of my hand. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" I throw myself out of my bed and run over to the bathroom and look at my neck. The bite wound is black and puffy, oozing a little bit of green looking puss. I cringe at the grossness of the wound. Shuffling through my mirror cabinet I pull a band-aid out of a box and put it on the table. I pick up a cloth and clean my wound the best I can and put the band-aid on the wound.

After finishing, I get in the shower and clean myself up. I walk out into the living room after dressing and see Yeyinde playing with the puppy on the floor. Smiling to myself, I slowly walk over to them. Yeyinde looks up at me, smiling. The smile instantly fades and he stands up and walks over to me and grabs me slightly roughly and pulls me against him. He stares into my eyes and growls, "what happened to you?" He slightly shoves me away, this is the roughest he has ever been to me, and I don't like it.

I watch him shyly, "well…" I begin to say, "I was asleep last night, and this guy was in my dream. I was in a forest and the sky suddenly turned red and the sun turned black. This figure flew down from the sky and landed in front of me. He had these bat looking wings and a tail like the xenomorphs you were talking about. And his feet and hands were claws. His skin was red and black and his eyes, well apparently they are like mine now…"

I could see Yeyinde become furious, his mandibles started to flair and his hands were in fists. "Go on." He says in a growl."

"He said his name was Sorvil. And he was made by a face hugger making a baby in a demon…"

Yeyinde spreads his mandibles and roars loudly and slams his body against the table in the kitchen and it flies and hits the wall hard and breaks. I flinch when it hits the wall and looks at Yeyinde. He turns to me, "so," he says in an out of breath growl, "he turned you into a demon xenomorph."

"He said he is going to turn me into one slowly and painfully, and I'll be his slave."

He growls loudly and watches me, "this can not be happening…"

I lower my head. I hear him walk over to me and wrap his arms around me and hold me against him. His voice is low and hushed, a whisper, "I do not care what you are… Even if you turn into the most hated of my specie… I will still love you… I know you are still the same inside, still my same mate." He lightly cups my chin and makes me look up at him. He leans down and kisses me softly. I kiss him softly back and look over at the clock on the wall, I break away from him, "crap I'm late for work." I pick up my stuff and run out of the apartment after I get out of the elevator and run to where I work.

**~Time laps of a half an hour~**

I run out of my work, growling angrily to myself, apparently now I can growl, purr and whimper. I run back to my apartment and go up to my room and collapse on the couch, my skin beginning to turn black, most of my skin, not half of it like Sorvil's. My entire body turning black except my stomach, breasts and pubic area, they are turning light red. I throw my bag hard on the ground. Yeyinde walks out of the bedroom and sees me, "what is wrong Jackie?"

I turn and look at him, "I got fired. Now we have to move out and get a new house… I wont be able to pay for us anymore…"

I watch as he walks over to me and picks me up, holding me against him, "it is okay, we can live in my ship, out in the forest."

I slowly nod, "lets start packing my stuff and moving it to your ship."

He sets me down and picks up boxes and helps me pack up my things.


	23. Ooo Moving

After finishing packing, we would take turns going back and forth from the apartment to the ship, carrying my things. Day after day my condition would worsen. My skin would turn blacker and spikes began to grow out of my back along with the beginning of wings. A small stub began to form out of my butt, the beginning of the tail and my teeth began to sharpen.

The only thing different was that I didn't grow a secondary mouth, which I was grateful for, because occasionally Yeyinde and I would kiss to throw away the stress of the day and we would play with each other's tongues. Despite my current condition, Yeyinde would always be there, comforting me when I see what I have become from a reflection on a mirror, or puddle of water. Night after night, Sorvil will come into my dreams, biting me, quickening the transformation. As I became more like him, his venom in his voice would slowly decrease.

He would give me tips on how to cope with it and how I can turn back into a human if I would ever need to. He would teach me how to change forms and watch me as I would try. If I would fail he wouldn't scold me, just tell me to do it again. After five days, we are finally finished moving. I look around inside my now empty apartment. My tail and wings now fully grown. Depression takes over me as I stroll through my apartment, looking through each room, now bare like a baby's butt. I stop in Caitlin's old room and close my eyes tightly, not baring to see the completely empty room of my old best friend. Something pulls me against it and a soft purr caresses my ears.

I look up to see Yeyinde looking down at me, stroking my hair. He lowers his head and places his forehead against mine. I close my eyes as he continues to stroke my hair. As gently as he could, he picks me up and walks out of the room and apartment and jumps off of the roof. He walks through the familiar forest and enters his ship. After he walks through the multiple halls, we arrive at his room and I recall what he said to me, "and this is our room." is what he said. I smile briefly to myself at the memory and he sits me down on the bed.

"I will go get us some food." He says while brushing my hair softly from my face. I look up at him and nod. He turns and walks out of the ship after gathering his needed weapons. Sighing quietly to myself, I use my tail to lift me up off the bed and walk out and around the ship. A few hours later Yeyinde returns with multiple deer thrown over his shoulder. He walks into the kitchen in the ship and cooks them so we could eat them. After he finishes, we eat and return back to the bedroom and fall asleep in a tight cuddle.

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter is boring, I'm just leading up to stuff. And thanks for reading so far._


	24. Ooo Flight

_Sorry for the really late update guys D: I've been busy with homework and yada yada. (Also some LoL and xbox. Why must you distract me leagueee? :c) Enjoy~_

* * *

"Child!" I snap back into focus to see Sorvil standing in front of me, in a position he was in while demonstrating a move. "Must I always have to snap at you to get you to pay attention?"

"Sorry. I haven't been feeling to well." I admit.

"That's because you aren't trying hard enough." Sorvil says with a vicious growl. "Some physical aggression will get your body working fine."

I roll my eyes. Riighhtttt. Like that will happen. "Girl!" Sorvil yells.

"WHAT!" I yell back, a little to loudly, and I slump back slightly, figuring he'd break my neck and use my ribs as tooth picks or something.

"That isn't a bad idea Jack." He says, giving me a wickedly evil grin.

"Don't get any ideas from my stupid head Sorvil."

He walks over to me, "now now Jackie." he says while patting my head, "your brain is full of wonderful ideas. And it seems my blood is affecting your wonderful brain and sending out these colorful ideas of killing." He grins his evil grin again. "Now. Come at me with all your power!"

I lean onto my right leg and cross my arms over my chest, shaking my head while also flicking my tail. "No way Mr. DD." I always abbreviate his nickname. I call him Mr. Demon Dude. Maybe I should call him Sir. Yellsa lot. Mr. Fluff fluffs? Mr. Kittily boo. President Obama!

"Stop with the names!" He growls, " I swear you just made my IQ drop!"

"You can have something drop that you don't have." I smile at him sweetly and sarcasticly, the way I know he hates. He groans loudly and grabs me by the wrist and yanks me over to where he is. "The least you can do right now is learn how to fly." He growls into my ear. "Now spread your wings." I obey him and spread my large black leather wings.

I feel him grab me my the waist and suddenly we are airborne. For some reason, being in the air makes me feel like a dragon. Man I really want to fus ro dah something right now… Then I begin falling. I scream in fear and hear Sorvil yell at me from above, "flap your wings!" I move into a position where I can keep my wings spread easily and flap them hard in long movements. The ground flies at my face faster and I flap harder and faster. Suddenly my wings catch the air and I fly up from the ground, gliding for only a few seconds to then fall onto the ground.

Sorvil drops down next to me, chuckling at my cries in agony, "at least you didn't totally crash and burn." I force myself to roll onto my back and stare up at him angrily, "yea, only crash." He grins and pulls me up onto my feet. "Congratulations, you actually flew. That's enough training for today." And with that, he disappears. He isn't much of a 'goodbye' person, just leaves whenever. The scenery turns black, leaving me standing in an abyss, then I pass out.


	25. Ooo Shes Back

_AN: Hey peoplez! Remember to give me some feedback and tell me how much you adore my wonderful story :D (If you think so). And by the way, give me some ideas for the gender and name of the puppy. Who knows, if your name is good enough, I'll make it the dog's name :3 thanks!_

* * *

"Caitlin..." I cry out in sorrow, "don't go..."

Caitlin, my roommate who was killed by Bakuub, Yeyinde's partner in crime, turns around and looks at me. She walks back to me, hugging me tightly, "Jack... I promise you'll see me later."

"But-" I blurt out, "your dead."

"I'm not, in here." She touches my heart with her finger.

"Okay, but your not E.T."

She smiles, the sweet smile that I've been dying to see. "You'll see Jackie, when the time comes, you'll see."

"Alright sensay. And may the force be with you!"

She smiles and laughs, then before I know it, shes gone.

I shoot up into a sitting position, peering around my room. I look to my right to see Yeyinde gone, probably off murdering people somewhere. Man, never thought I'd have to think that about my boyfriend. I slide out of my bed and walk out of my room. Few minutes later I'm chillin' on my couch when I hear a 'creeeeaaaaaaak', coming from the tree nearby. I look around the forest. Bakuub runs out of a nearby tree and skids to a stop in front of me. I look at him in surprise and he scowls at me. I watch as he smells the air, then looks at me and surprise, "Jackie? What happened to you?"

"I got turned into a Xenomorph..."

"What? How?"

"This demon Xenomorph did it to me."

"Demon Xenomorph? I've never heard of that."

"Yeah, well there is now."

"Well, I think I have something that will make you feel better."

"Really? And what's that?"

Bakuub turns around and looks at where he came from, and I see Caitlin walk up to us. I stare at her in amazement, "Caitlin..?"

She smiles me, "Hi Jackie."

"But, I thought you were dead."

"That's just what I wanted you to think. But, tada! I'm not."

I walk over to her and slap her face, hard. And I swear I thought I heard Bakuub growl. She screams in pain, "Hey! What was a for?!"

"That was for being a butt! I thought you were dead!"

" I know it wasn't the best thing to do, but I just want to see how you react."

"Wow, how would you think I would react? My freaking best friend just died. Freaking butt."

"Sorry Jack... And what happened to you? You're all, weird looking and stuff."

"I am obviously aware of this, I mean friggin tail! Pretty amazing right?"

"I guess..."

Caitlin looks over at Bakuub, and he smiles at her. I look back and forth between them, "do you guys have like a thing going on?" and I smirk at them. Caitlin blushes and looks away from me. I grin at them and then look at Bakuub, "well," I sigh, "I guess you guys can stay here, in the ship."

Bakuub nods, "okay." I watch as they walk into the spaceship, and I bring up the rear. Bakuub takes Caitlin into another spare room and they stay in it together I move into my bedroom that I share with Yeyinde and lay down on the bed where the puppy I found before jumps on me happily. I smile and pet it's head, then lay down and close my eyes, then fall asleep.


	26. Ooo Trophies

"Jackie... ... Jackieeee..."

I groan and roll onto my side.

"JACKIE!" I hear screamed into my ear and I scream and sit up fast, to be greeted by a nice slam into another person's face, hard.

"Ow!" we both yell in unisin. I groan and put my hand on my forehead, feeling it pound from the impact. I open my eyes to see the person I colided with is Cailtin. "Woman! Have you not learned anything about me? Geez!"

"Sorry! I didnt know you'd do that."

I groan and slide off the bed. I look at her, and see her hair is all mesed up. I raise my eyebrow at her, "is that sex hair I see?"

Caitlin stares at me and quickly brushes her hair down, blushing badly.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Caities got a boyfriendddddddd."

She puts her hand on my mouth, "shhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Shut it Jackie!"

I smirk against her hand and lick it.

"Gross!" she pulls her hand off and wipes it off on her pants. I laugh, hand lick, never fails. "Your such a child."

"Well, thats a change." I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes, "whatever."

I watch as she leaves and goes back to her room, who knows what else she is going to do with Bakuub? I smirk to myself. Yeyinde then walks into the room and picks me up in an enormus bear hug. I hug him back, "where have you been?!"

"I was out getting trophys." He sets me down lightly, "would you like to see them?"

I lightly put my hands on bothsides of his mask and unplug the tubes from it and take off his mask. He purrs at me and watches. "Yeah, I think I would."

He smiles and takes my hand, "come." He leads me out of our room and down the long hall to a giant room, filled with skulls of diffrent aliens and human skulls, some of the human skulls connected to a spine. I raise my eyebrows, "well, this is a very interesting collection."

He sets his mask down next to his other masks, on a table. "Thank you," he turns and looks at me, "do you like it?"

"Well..."

He stares at me. "No?"

"I like it." I lie.

He smiles, "are you impressed?"

I nod and he purrs a lot. He walks over to me and runs his hand through my hair, "have you been, streatcing?"

It takes a few seconds for me to get what he is hitting at, "oh. Oh yeah," I smile, "yes, I have been. We'll be able to have some fun before you know it."

"Fun? I'm already having fun."

I laugh, "fun, as in sex."

"Oh. Yes, it does sound fun." He smiles and wraps his arms around me.

I hear someone walk into the room and I turn to see Bakuub. He looks at me, then Yeyinde and breifly smiles. "I need to speak with you Yeyinde."

"Very well." He walks out of the room with Bakuub.

**~Yeyinde's P.O.V~**

"What do you need?" I say, turning to Bakuub.

"Yeyinde. Have you mated with your Ooman?"

"No. I havn't. Why?"

"Because I tried. But I was to large."

"Well, yeah."

"What do I do?"

"Jackie went out and bought a fake penis. Its the size of a normal Ooman male's, she calls it a 'dildo'. She uses it to streatch herself out."

"Could you ask her if Caitlin could use it? I do not want to harm her again..."

"Yes, I will ask her."

"Thank you Yeyinde."

I nod, "no problem." I watch Bakuub walk away and to his room down the hall. I sigh quietly and walk back into the trophy room to see Jackie standing there, admiring my trophies. I smile, "Jackie." She jumps and I laugh quietly. She turns around, "oh, hey Yeyinde. What did Bakalubadingdong need?"

I smirk, "Bakuub needed to know if you would lend your, dildo, to Caitlin."

She looks at me in surprise, "why?"

"He tried to mate with your Ooman friend, but he did not let her streatch herself out."

"Oh. Really?" She smirks, "fine, I'll let her borrow it."

I smile, "good." I walk over to her and hug her tightly. She hugs me tightly back and kisses me, I purr and kiss her back.


	27. Ooo Periods

_Hello my children! It has been a while hasn't it, I apologize D: (But guess what, I just got two birds tonight. Bam) Anywho, I will try my hardest to get more chapters in and possible the ending soon? (:o omg i can't believe it. And if your waiting for the sex, suck it up cause your waiting. Just for a chapter more or two. I promise)_

* * *

"Why lord whyyyyyy. Why do you do this to us women? Its not like we betrayed you!" I whine out to nobody. "Besides Eve... But that was a long time ago!"

I hear a laugh out from the doorway and look over to see Caitlin watching me from the doorawy. "Dude. What are you doing?" She questions.

"Its my rainbow and unicorns time Caitlin."

"Ha. Sucks for you. Just take some Midol." She exclaims.

"I don't have any. Besides, meds are for women."

"You are a woman Jackie." She smirks, "besides, its not like your taking some type of poison."

"Pfft. Whatever child."

"Your calling me the child?" Caitlin laughs, "I'm the one who is older."

"But I'm the one who acts older."

"But I'm the one who acts older." She repeats in a horrible mimic of my voice.

"Perfect example."

She rolls her eyes and leaves, I see Yeyinde walk into the room. "Hello mate." He smiles sweetly at me.

I smile back at him, "hi Yey."

He lifts his head a bit and smells the air in little sniffs then one big inhale then looks at me. "Whats that smell?"

"Umm... I don't know?" I giggle.

He walks over to me and smells my head then down my body and stops at my crotch and smells it. I scooch away a little. "Its coming from there." He exclaims and stands back up straight.

"Oh. Well its probably my period."

"Period?"

"Yep. Its when I lose blood because my egg cell is coming out of my body."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Because my body is pushing lining of my uterus out of me."

"Sounds pleasent..."

"Oh it is." I say sarcasticly and laugh, "it really is."

"Do you know what it tastes like?"

I just look at him with a 'what the heck' face. "Um. Weird question? No, I don't."

"Oh." He chuckles. "I could possibly find that out for you."

"If you like the taste of blood, I guess."

"It is okay once in a while." He says admitingly with a breif shrug. "Just do not hurt yourself to much. Okay?"

I laugh, "I'll try not to."


	28. Ooo Sun

"BOO!"

"OH MY GOD!" I scream and flip out and smack whoever is behind me with my wing.

"Ow! Dude you always hit me now!" Caitlin screams out in pain.

"Well stop flipping scaring me bro!"

"I am not your bro!"

"Your my bro fo you mo fo!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Why are we yelling?!" She screams at me.

"I don't know!" I scream back.

"Well lets stop!"

"Thats good with me!"

"Good."

"Good."

"Good." She repeats.

"No. Just stop." I say, putting my hand in front of her face. "Talk to the hand my sister slash bro. My broster."

"Or your my sistro."

"Please. I'm the creative mind here, leave the witty name creating to me." I get up from my desk from which Caitlin's psycopath scream dragged me from my beautiful creation on Minecraft.

She laughs when she see my screen. "Your an immortal now, why don't you actually go outside in the sun-"

"Ewwwwww. The sun." I hiss, "grodie."

Caitlin rolls her eyes, "oh pa lease Jackie. Its not like it will kill you."

"Nah, I kinda feel like I am already dead."

"So you have nothing to lose!"

"Except for my dignity." I complain.

"Ha, right, you lost that a long time ago."

"Mhmmm... Surreee."

"Just get your butt oustide."

"Fine, Mom." I groan and fly out of the ship. A few feet later, I land and look up at the sun and hiss at it.

"Geez your like a vampire." I hear from behind me. "Last time i checked your a demon not a vampire."

I turn and glare at Caitlyn. "I am so sorry for Bakuub. He has to listen to your constant complaining."

"Uh! Nu uh! I do not comnstantly complain.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do now silence before I silence yourself for you!"

"Rawr."

"I'm a demon, not a weird lion."

She laughs.


	29. Ooo Pain and Horror

"Jackie." I hear from above me and I instantly recognize the deep manly voice. My heart does a small flip in my chest as I open my eyes to see Yeyinde above me. I can't help but let a grin cross my face, "hey Yeyinde." A smile crossed his lips as I said his name, "What do you need?" I ask questioningly.

"Would you like to return to my home planet with me?"

I stare at him, imagining seeing his parents and other Yautjas, it sent a shiver through me. After all, I am their specie's enemy now, aren't I? His face grew worried as I just stared at him. Coming back to my senses, I advert my eyes from his gaze, "Yey, I'm your specie's enemy now. Won't they not like me?"

His gaze rolled from mine as he concentrated on the pillow supporting my head, his face unreadable but he was obviously troubled, as if he didn't realize what I was until I said it. Why does he have to be so friking adorable? I just wanted to put my hands on his cheeks and squeeze them like a little baby's. But now was obviously not a good time to be my weirdo self. "I know they will understand." His voice breaking the silence after a few minutes. By now I am deep in my la-la-land and am staring at the ceiling. I wonder how cool it would be if I could ride a cotton candy dragon. Yes, a dragon, I gotta keep my tomboy side in here somewhere! What can I say? Then it could breath hot syrup or caramel. Mmm... I'm up for some caramel right now...

"Jackie?" I hear Yeyinde say, but I'm to busy fantasizing about caramel to hear him. "Jackie," I hear his voice say again, "are you listening to me?"

My eyes wander up to look at my slightly aggravated Mate. I blush briefly at my lack of concentration, "sorry, what did you say?"

His shoulders lower as he exhales, clearly annoyed i didn't listen to him. "I was saying how it would be fine to take you to my parents, they will sense your blood's origin and not be angry that you are an Xenomorph."

"Your sure?" I ask, cursing myself as I hear my wry voice. Why am I so nervous to meet his parents? Well, probably because if I brought im to mine they would surely flip out. I cross my fingers and hope his parents won't be so quick to judge like mine are.

"Yes." He says shortly, sure of his conclusion.

"Fine..." I let out in a sigh.

He smiles, then stops, watching me carefully, "you do not want to go?"

"I do-" I begin.

He cuts me off, grumbling out quietly, "your posture tells me otherwise."

Dang you stupid posture! I quickly straighten up. "I just don't want them to judge you or me if I make a bad impression..." I admit, tearing my eyes from his locked gaze.

"They will love you Jackie. Nobody could ever not love you." He replies.

I blush at his statement and avoid eye contact with his deep gold eyes. Suddenly, a sharp pain surges though my body and I scream out in pain, feeling my body tighten. I feel Yeyinde flinch, taken a back by my out burst. Everywhere on my body felt like flames were engulfing me, and I couldn't escape its fiery grasps.

"Jackie?!" My concerned Mate yelled to me, gripping my shoulders lightly trying to stop my spazzing. Suddenly the burning stops and I fling my eyes open. A loud chuckle emits from my chest, a chuckle that isn't my own. My hard gaze falls upon Yeyinde, eyes wide in surprise and slight gear, although he quickly masks the fear from his face. My mouth forms a grin, putting my sharp teeth on display.

Something was in me, something evil. It made my mind think abnormally craving to cause pain and possibly death. Seeing Yeyinde's fear in his eyes made me, happy. My soul screams at me to get whatever is in me out before I cause pain to anyone. I force my eyes shut, resisting my intruder's will to keep them open, as I feel my intruder take control completely until I'm left with slight movement, speech and sight. My body sits up, staring at Yeyinde. I feel my head move to the mirror to the right of the bed. I gaze into the mirror in horror. It wasn't my own reflection. It was...

Sorvil.


	30. Ooo Unwilling Betrayel

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, it really means lot to me. I'm sorry if my composition isn't flawless but hey, I'm not an author (yet). I would say this story is coming to an end in a few more chapters. I may possibly make a prequel or a sequel to this story, either writing about Yeyinde's parents or about their child, if they have one. I gotta keep you guys guessing ;) I am also planing on making a Jeepers Creepers story. So if you enjoy that, don't be afraid to show your beautiful faces in my reviews on it._

* * *

I stare at my false reflection as it grins evily at me. I watch Yeyinde look at the mirror, puzzled by what I'm looking at. He apparently couldn't see the horrid reflection. I felt like I was watching the movie Mirrors, except he didn't look like me. I felt him force my head to my still puzzled Mate and grabbed him by his neck and began choking him. My face neutral but my insides screaming at me to stop, especially my heart. It was thumping fast and contracted more than normal when I saw the pain on Yeyinde's face, it was killing me inside.

It hurt, to much to see him struggling under _my_ hand. Me, the one who is suppose to be there to comfort him, not hurt him. My anger dwells up inside me and I hear Sorvil laugh within my thoughts. "Release him!" I scream, trying the only thing I could do. A deep growl burned through my chest, "he deserves to die." Sorvil's voice spoke through my mouth, Yeyinde started at me in horror and surprise though his pain "He isn't our specie, you shouldn't care about him. You are an Xenomorph, you are just like me."

"Bitch please!" I blurt out, "just because you put your blood into me doesn't make me you. And only Yeyinde can tell me what to do, especially in bed." I feel Sorvil cringe in disgust at my statement and Yeyinde briefly smirks then takes this time to grab my arm off his neck and slams me against the wall and pins me against it. I would have been blushing up fire if he did this another time, but now under the circumstances is not much of a sexy time. Although... Sorvil instantly growls at me inside ad forces the images away.

I briefly smirk to myself, sensing some jealousy within Sorvil. If he is jealous, does he want Yeyinde out of the picture to be with me or because Yeyinde is a Yaujta? Well, sucks for him because this picture isn't changing. I love this picture and its never changing, I felt Sorvil roar inside me after hearing my last thought. Suddenly my hands rip out of Yeyinde's restraints and I tackle him to the ground and I rip my hands across his chest and I watch as his glowing green blood comes out, coating my hands as he roars in pain. My eyes widen in horror at what I just did. No, not me. Sorvil. The little bitch! I yank my body away from my Mate and onto my feet. "Come out here and show yourself you little coward!"

Sorvil's laugh pounds against my eardrums as I feel the burning sensation again and I screech out in pain. "You will obey me Jack." Threat in his voice. "If you don't I will kill you and your little pup too." I stare at Yeyinde's body, covered in his own blood. "What do you want with me Sorvil." The venom in my tone made me wince a little in surprise.

"For you to leave him, and come to me."

"Never!" I blurt out.

"Then he will die."

"No! ...Fine. I will. Just give me time to talk to him."

"Very well." Hey, at least he let me talk to him. I felt his presence leave me and my soul was lifted and I fell onto my knees beside my fallen lover. I have seen him heal himself multiple times. I rush up onto my feet and to go the medical box and heat the metal that was in it. Returning back to him, I kneel down and lightly press the burning metal against his exposed wounds and he howls at the pain. "I am so sorry Yeyinde..."

He doesn't say anything.

Tears began to run down my face as I pick up the metal and check the now closed wounds. I lay the metal down to cool. "Yeyinde. I need to know. Is there a way to change me back to a human."

No response again, then finally when I was about to give up he responds, "..yes. My mother would know how to return you back to your normal state." He turns his head to face me.

"Then we leave as soon as possible."

"Very well. I will tell Bakuub and your friend."

"Thanks" I say, giving him a slight smile. "I'm going to sleep." Turning to the bed, I jump and belly flop onto the bed and groan in happiness at the warm sheets engulfing me into their warm comfort. I drift to sleep, praying Sorvil won't invade my dreams, but all I could imagine in my mind is Yeyinde lying on the floor, in his own blood.


	31. Ooo Yautja Prime

_ I aim to finish this story over the summer and will most likely have it finished with two more chapters. So hang with me!_

* * *

The ship begins to shake and I slide off my bed. Yeyinde has already told Bakuub and Caitlin that we are going to Yaujta Prime, his home planet. Too much surprised they want to go. So now I'm sitting by Caitlin, who is cuddled up against Bakuub, in his arms. I roll my eyes and look away, show offs. My mind begins to wonder, have they done it or not? Hoe! If she has I'm going to kill her. I got with Yeyinde first and therefore it is my right as a woman to screw my man first. Then I remember Yeyinde telling me that she needed my dildo because they tried to have sex but Caitlin, was to tight. Ohhhh buddy! Yep, I'm having sex tonight.

"Jackie?" I hear Caitlin say and it pulls me out of my trance.

"Yessum?" I turn to her.

"I was just making sure your alive," she giggles, "you weren't responding to us, and you spaced out."

"You should know that I constantly daydream." I reply.

"Oh yeah." Is all she says.

I resist rolling my eyes at her lack of memory. We have been friends for billions of years. Yes, billions. We were friends before our parents were far from born. I slide off the chair and go to the cockpit of the ship. Heh. Cock, pit. Hey, it's a funny word! Don't judge my perverted mind. He must have heard me walk into the, ...cockpit, because he looks back at smiles at me. "Hello."

"Hey baby cakes." I reply, smiling.

He laughs, "baby cakes?"

"Hey. I think it's a good name."

He laughs again. "Okay."

I grin and he walks over and hugs me. I hug him tightly back and he coughs and laughs, "to. Strong."

"Oh!" I let go of him, "sorry." Giggling.

He smirks and keeps me in his arms.

"Hey..." I begin, "do you maybe want to have sex?"

"Now?" He questions.

"Maybe not right now..."

"Possibly. If we can turn you back to your normal human self, then yes, I will. But if you stay like this, I still will, just not as soon."

I guess I can understand why he is deciding on that and I nod, showing him that I agree. He smiles and picks me up. "We will be to my home soon. Then you can see my parents."

"Yeah." I fake a smile and he purrs and kisses my head.

"Get some sleep," he insists, "and when you wake, we will be home."

Home? Maybe for you its home buddy but not for me. Well... Hopefully his parents will like me. Oh God what if they don't? Then I'll be living my life as a shell that they use as a coat rack! Well, maybe that's a little unrealistic. But hey, so is falling in love with an alien and then becoming one myself to then live with him on his alien planet! I have to admit, it does seem pretty awesome. Then Yeyinde and I will be together forever.. Like we were married. I wonder if they ever do get married?

"Jackie?" I hear Yeyinde say and I turn my attention to him.

"Yesss?"

"Your staring at me." He laughs.

My eyes widen slightly, "oh. Sorry." I laugh.

He smirks and takes me to our bedroom and lays me down on the bed and covers me with the blankets. He softly kisses my head and walks out of the room.

I purr and watch him walk out of the room, "I love you..." I whisper into the darkness.

"Jackie..." Yeyinde's voice enters my head. "We are here."

I groan and move around on the bed then open my eyes, wide. Oh my God we are here. Many thoguhts fly through my mind at once, what will I see? Will they like me? Will they kill me since I'm their enemy specie now? Yeyinde wraps his arms around me and picks me up out of the bed and walks to the bathroom and sets me down, "I will be out here after you finish."

I take a long shower, feeling comforted by the hot water over my body, then get out later and get dressed. As he said, Yeyinde is standing outside the bathroom door waiting for me to finish. I smile bravely at him and he purrs and takes my hand and leads me from the room and then to the ship door, where Bakuub and Caitlin are already standing. Yeyinde walks to the side of the door and opens it. The door opens slowly and my heart begins pounding in anxiety. Yeyinde comes back over to me and holds my hand as we walk down to the land and we venture through this world and to a large building to what I figure is his parent's house. We walk inside the house and he let's go of my hand.

A girl runs down the stairs, her long black hair bouncing behind her and she runs up to Yeyinde and hugs him tightly. Yeyinde laughs and he hugs her back, "good to see you too mother."

My eyes widen, this human chick is his mom? She looks around the age of 30 and her bright yellow eyes are hard miss. At that moment I could tell she isn't human, or maybe she just likes to wear yellow contacts? Yeyinde's mom turns to me and smiles, "who is this?"

"This is my mate, her name is Jackie." Yeyinde answers, smiling.

"Oh, hello Jackie, my name is Ivy and I'm Yeyinde's mother." She smiles more.

"Do you know where father is?"

"Wolf is in his room working on his armor and things."

Yeyinde smiles, "Okay."

Ivy turns her attention back to me, "do you want to be human again, Jackie?"

My eyes widen, how does she know I'm human? My voice comes out as a mumble, "very much..."

She smiles, "well, lucky for you I have just the thing to turn you back." She takes my hand and pulls me away down the halls and into a large room and sits me down in a chair in the middle of the room. I watch as Ivy pulls a bunch of items into her grasping range and I figure that this is for turning me back into a human. She picks up a rag and puts a type of liquid into it and places it against my mouth. My body goes numb as I breathe it in and my eyes close from the sudden weight of my eyelids and everything goes black.


	32. Ooo History

I wake up to wonderful pain coursing though my body, what an amazing alarm clock that is. My eyes reluctantly open and i gaze around the room and notice Yeyinde sitting next to me on the bed I am laying on. He is grinning full force at me, I swear if he grinned anymore his mouth would split, like the Joker from Batman, that wouldn't be very fun to watch though, and of course not fun for him either. I scowl at myself and at my brain that enjoys sending me though random thoughts about random things. My attention is turned back to my beaming boyfriend and I give a weak smile back at him, "why are you so, grinny?"

He laughs at my choice of words, "because you are back to normal, and as beautiful as ever."

My eyes widen, back to normal? Is this really true? He must have noticed my surprised face because he then gets up and walks over to the dresser near by. He picks up a hand-held mirror and brings it to me and shows me my own appearance. Its staggering to be honest, I thought I knew my own body and appearance so well, but this is very surprising. Man, I am a sexy beast! I brace my elbows on both sides of my body and bring myself up into a sitting position. The warmth of Yeyinde's hand covers my back as he places his hand on it with some pressure, keeping me up right.

"My mother did a nice job. You look like you have not been morphed into a disgusting thing."

"Oh thanks babe, that's encouraging." I say sarcastically and hear him chuckle apologetically in response.

I drag my legs over and off the bed and haul myself up onto my feet. The pain has somewhat subsided now that I am moving, ironically. I wonder what Ivy did to my body? Or what that liquid was that she used on me. For some reason I swear she isn't completely human too... As if she may be a hybrid or something. How amazing would that be? Well, I guess my children will find that out sooner or later.

"Jackie." I hear my mate say.

"Yesum?" I say, turning to him.

"Are you ready to have 'fun' as you call it?" he questions while adding a tilt to his head to make him look even more adorable then normal.

I can't help but giggle, "yes, I am."

He grins again, "good. We will have sex tonight." And with a kiss to my head he leaves the room.

"And this room right here is where you can sleep, this is a spare bedroom." Ivy explains, smiling. We have just finished exploring her house and holy crap, it is an amazing house, I have never seen anything like it before.

"Thank you, I really enjoy your hospitality and letting me stay here." I return her smile.

"Anything for my son's girlfriend."

"Um, Ivy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you completely human, or are you a hybrid?"

She smiles, "I guess you could call me a hybrid. You see, my father was a Yaujta and my mother was a human, normally when they would have a child it would be a mixture of the appearances. However, for some reason I was different. What you see now is what I call my 'human form'. Instead of becoming a mixture, my genes somehow stayed separate and gave me the ability to either appear human, or appear Yautja.

"When my mother and father had me, my father left and went back to his home planet, which you now know is this planet. My mother kept me and raised me as a regular human girl, I went to school, learned with all the other children and I had to keep my Yautja form a secret my entire life. I just graduated out of collage when I found out my mother died. It was then I figured I could roam as a Yautja for a while.

"Yautja's can't breathe in oxygen from the Earth's atmosphere for very long and survive, but since I was born on Earth my body was use to the air and so I didn't need a mask like Yautja wear while on Earth. As I grew more I discovered more about my Yautja form and what I could do, I even ended up making my own weapons and am very good at it."

I stare at her, I could have never guessed that if my life depended on it. "Wow... That is amazing."

She smiles in response, "thank you."

"Do you know if that has happend to anyone else? The split forms."

"No, not that I know of."

"That is, the most amazing thing I have ever heard of in my entire life."

"I don't think it is that amazing Jackie." She laughs.

"I think it is." I admit, giggling. The echoing of footsteps makes my attention turn down the hallway as a male Yaujta walks down the hallway towards us. I hear Ivy make a purr from beside me and the sound of it makes me grin slightly. She moves from my side and over to the Yautja and gives him a kiss in which he returns. They both walk over to me and I quickly notice that his left eye is blind and he is missing one mandible.

He smiles at me, "hello, you must be Jackie. My name is Wolf, and I am Yeyinde's father."


	33. Ooo Sexual

_This entire chapter is sex. Just a heads up._

* * *

The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it, I was in Yeyinde's arms, in my room, alone. At this point I have already known what is about to happen and the fact that we are about to do it left butterflies in my stomach. Yeyinde runs his hands through my hair and gathers it off to my right shoulder and runs his tongue over the side of my neck, sending chills all the way up and down my body, especially down _there_. A brief moan slips out of my throat and Yeyinde moves off the bed and lays me down. I watch as his eyes slide over my body, inspecting it's detail encased in clothing. There is not much covering him however, just his loin cloth hanging low around his hips. He is quite a sight himself, a very very sexy man. I sit back up and lift my shirt up and off my body and slide out of my shorts and drop them on the floor. I move my hands to my back and unhook my bra and take it off, feeling my breasts drop forward from being released. Finally, I take off my underwear and add it to the pile of discarded clothes.

I look back to my mate and smirk, his eyes are wide and dancing with erotic pleasure at the sight of my naked body. I watch his hands as they move down to his loin cloth and he slides it down and steps out of it, also with the netting he wears around his legs. My eyes widen, I am now staring at this man's half-erected member, and it is huge, larger than any human guy's that I have seen. I can only imagine how large it is when it is fully erect. He places his hands on my shoulders and lays me back down onto the bed then climbs onto me. His hands slide down my shoulders and to my chest, where he then cups my C cup breasts. He begins palming my nipples and breasts and I moan out in response, his calloused and tough skin only adding to the sensation. His body moves down mine as he moves a hand away and replaces it with his tongue. The mixture of wetness and warmness of his tongue laps at my bare skin and sends jolts of pleasure across my body and my back arches, pushing my breast against his tongue more, wanting more. My spirit falls when he pulls away and sits up between my legs. He adjusts my legs and mounts me again, that is when I feel him against me.

My body squirms at the feel of his length against me and leaves me breathing harder. He places his hands on both sides of my shoulders and slowly pushes into me and growls loudly at the pleasure of my tightness. Even though I have been stretching, it still wasn't enough to stop the pain. It takes a few minutes for him to enter me completely with the least amount of pain but hey, I'm alright with that. My body tightens around him more as he finishes entering and I let out a groan in pleasure. He moves down onto his elbows and begins thrusting. The sounds of my wetness with his thrusting and the noises of pleasure makes me even more turned on. I watch as he closes his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure and thrust faster. My body feels light, as if I am floating on air from this extreme pleasure. My body begins to numb and I feel the oh-so-amazing feeling I have felt while using the dildo and my back beings to arch. I feel myself tighten around him and he takes acknowledgement of this and begins thrusting quickly.

My mouth opens and I let out a quiet scream of pleasure as my body spasms at my climax, spraying across his length and pubic area. I hear Yeyinde groan loudly from above me as he thrusts quicker. My fingers grasp at the blankets beneath me as my climax continues to course though my body. With one final thrust, Yeyinde explodes into me, filling me with warmth and leaving me satisfied. We both subside a few seconds later and Yeyinde leans down and kisses me, smiling. I return the smile and giggle as I kiss him back.

"Wow." I say breathless, "that was, very nice."

He grins at me, "very nice indeed." And with another kiss he sits up and pulls out of me, making me feel empty. He moves off the bed and cleans himself off with a towel and slides his netting and loin cloth back on. I take the towel and clean myself off aswel then slide off the bed. I just finish putting my clothes on and rid myself of sex hair when Caitlyn comes into the room.

"Hey Jack, I was wondering if-" she stops at the sight of me and Yeyinde, "wow, did you guys do somthing? You have a weird, glow. Its freaking me out."

"Yes, we did." I reply calmly. But I really wanted to jump in front of her and rub it in her face that I just has sex. Wow, I feel like The Lonley Island right now.

"That's awesome." Caitlyn smiles, "anyway, I was wondering if you want to explore with me."

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Okay, come by my room whenever you're ready." And with a turn of the heel she leaves the room. I turn and grin at Yeyinde, who grins is responce.

"That was amazing."

"I agree." He admits and walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He tips my head back and gives me a long kiss.


	34. Ooo The End

"This place is huge!" I say, eyes wide.

"Yeah it is, I don't know if we could ever go around the entire thing." Caitlyn admits beside me.

My recent activity with Yeyinde left me excited, happy and somewhat exhausted. But of course, leave it to Caitlyn to drag you into adventureing with you even though you beg her to do it later and that you are to tired. I swear that girl doesn't take no for an answer, poor Bakuub...

"So... Caitlyn..." I begin.

"So... Jackie..." Caitlyn repeats.

I roll my eyes, "have you and Bakuub done it yet?"

"Well, no. We were going to but I wasn't ready."

Ha! In your face Caitlyn! I has sex first. Thats what you get for trying to rush it. Nice and slow, thats how I did it.

"Jackie, you have a dumb grin on your face."

I look at her and quickly stop grinning. "Oh yea well, your face is dumb."

"And you call me the child?" She questions and smirks.

"You are the child like, 99 percent of the time woman. Do not judge my judgment, I am a good judger and do not need your interfearing judgments."

"I don't think you could have possibly used the word 'judge' anymore times than that in your sentence."

"I could have just said, judge with judge of judgement of the judges judgeing judgement."

"That makes no sense what so ever."

"And that is why I didn't say it before." I admit, "you said I couldn't say judge anymore times and I did. So ha."

"Congratz, your speechcraft is now 99."

"Don't make me fus ro dah you off his planet woman."

"Rawr. Come on, lets go back to the house." And with that we turn and go back to the house. It takes a while for us to get back, since we walked a long way. The entire time we have been walking I have been getting cramps in my lower abdomin. Some have been so bad that I had to stop Caitlyn and sit down and make up the excuse that I was tired. They were worse than my normal cramps that I might get before or during my period, but I just ended up ignoreing them.

"By the way," Caitlyn stops me at the front door, "Bakuub and I have decided to live here for now on."

"Really? That's awesome Cait."

She smiles, "yeah. Are you and Yeyinde staying here?"

"We haven't talked about it yet. I think it woud be pretty cool to live here though."

"Yeah I know, thats why I agreed." She smiles more.

"I'll talk to Yeyinde about it."

We both go inside the house and Caitlyn leaves my side and goes to Bakuub and her room. I go up to Yeyinde's room and find him sitting on his bed with a mask in his hand, inspecting it.

"Hey Yey." I say and sit on his bed infront of him.

He sets the mask down and smiles at me, "hello."

"I was talking to Caitlyn and I was beginning to wonder. Where will we live?"

He shrugs, "I have not put much thought into that."

"Maybe we could just live here." I smile at him, hopefully trying to improve my chances.

He smiles back, "okay, if that is what you want then yes, we can live here."

"Yay!" I hug him tightly and give him a kiss in which he chuckles and returns.

One of the large cramps comes back and I groan out in pain and hunch over, holding my lower abdomin.

"Are you okay?" Yeyinde's concerned voice floats around in my head before I fully register it.

"No, no not really. Ever since we had sex I have been having these horrible cramps. Some are minor but when there are huge ones like these... They are miserable."

"Jackie, you might be pregnant."

My eyes fly up to his, "pregnant? What?" Bad luck Brian over here. I had sex once with him and now I'm pregnant? Leave it to the aliens, well in this case the predators, to make pregnancy so quick.

"You are showing the signs of one." He strokes my hair reasurringly and he is smiling. At first I am just angry at him, smiling at me when I am crunched over in pain. Then I am happy at the thought of being pregnant and having little babies around. Then I am just scared, scared that I'm not ready to be a parent yet and maybe I'm not ready to give up some of the things I need to to become more parent-like. Wow, being a parent. I have never even thought about that yet and here I am, showing the signs of being pregnant. It certinetly is breath taking.

"You will be a great mother." My mate says as he strokes my hair more, "I know you will.

This relaxes me a bit and I smile at him, "thanks."

He embraces me in his arms and hugs me and I hug him back. Then I relise it, I have to be strong and I have to face the fear of parenthood, not only for me but for Yeyinde and our child.

I hug him tighter, "I can't wait to raise a family with you and start our lives together."

He smiles, "I can not wait either Jackie." He kisses my head.


End file.
